Cycle of Seasons: Summer
by Sabby1
Summary: Updated: April 09 Over the Summer Holidays after his sixth year, Draco Malfoy is sent to a mansion in the countryside to be educated in matters that Lucius Malfoy could never teach him.
1. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

He'd come home from Hogwarts expecting one thing and had gotten something else altogether. He'd expected to join the ranks of the Death Eaters, he'd expected to be branded like cattle and shoved into a destiny whose shoes didn't fit him in the least when he let himself think about it.

Instead, the first evening at home had been filled with heavy silence broken only by his father's order not to unpack his trunk. He'd wanted to ask questions, but the icy glare and stoic features of his father looking back at him had shut down every thought of that. Lucius Malfoy had come back from Azkaban a changed man, and it didn't look like it had been a change for the better.

He'd been sent to his room not long after dinner with more orders. _Be ready to leave at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. _ By that point, he'd been sure he was to meet the Dark Lord and his destiny, and an uncomfortable lump had settled in his stomach. He had just turned seventeen; he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. He only knew he did **not ** want to be part of a war.

None the less, he'd forced himself to get out of bed the next morning, take a shower, dress in one of his finest robes and face the music. At 8 o'clock sharp on the second day of Summer Holidays his father stepped into the room. Lucius summoned a house elf who disappeared with a pop and Draco's Hogwarts trunk.

"Where are we going, father?" He forced the question out between lips drawn tight in resignation. When his father turned sharply on his heel to glare at him, he wished he hadn't.

"You will find out when it is time." It was the last thing his father said to him for the remainder of their trip.

They took the Bentley, his father gazing ahead stoically while Draco busied himself looking out the window at the rapidly passing landscape, wondering why they hadn't taken a portkey to their destination.

When they pulled up the driveway of a spacious mansion his jaw dropped in awe before he could stop himself. It was every bit as impressive as Malfoy Manor, but had a completely different flair to it. Where his ancestral home seemed old through and through and had a malicious, powerful aura, this manor seemed to exude safety, light and agelessness.

Instead of gleaming white walls covered in ivy, the outside was the color of skies after a heavy thunderstorm. Large windows lined up perfectly throughout all five stories. Acres of land surrounded the building on all sides, cut through only by the winding sandy road on which they drove. It was breathtaking.

_ Beautiful_, Draco thought.

As they approached the large azure front door, it opened for them and Draco followed his father through the foyer into a spacious room. In contrast to the outside of the house, this room was composed entirely of light earthy colors, complementing the cherry wood furniture. As they entered fully, Draco's eyes fell on the figure of a woman. She turned around with a small smile on her face as she looked at father and son, and greeted them politely.

"_Madame ,_" Lucius returned with a short nod of the head.

Draco stayed silent, looking at the woman. She'd stirred his interest by the way she held herself: much like his mother, but different in a way that made her seem approachable. She didn't exude the icy airs that Narcissa emanated.

Draco sized her up with curious eyes, taking in her beautiful face and elegant robes, the straight and proud stance of her body as she stood in front of them. He leaned towards his father.

"Is she fey?" he asked, not even bothering to lower his voice.

"Don't be daft, son. Of course she's not. Don't you see her ears?" Lucius hadn't bothered to lower his voice either, "And her eyes! Most importantly, she's far too curvy to be a fey." The dismissal was delivered with a reproachful glance and a sneer.

"Insulting your associate is hardly conducive to doing business, is it Lucius?" the woman commented, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Draco was lost at this point. _Business. _ What kind of business did his father have with this woman? His trunk had been loaded into the back of the Bentley. Was this a stopover?

"Oh, but I am merely stating a fact," Lucius shot back, stepping closer to the woman and lifting her right hand in his, placing a soft kiss to the heel of her hand. "After all, you know quite well how I view your voluptuous physique." His eyes sparkled with what could have been called fondness on any other person.

Draco watched his father's behavior and couldn't fathom what was going on. Was she a mistress? He didn't delude himself into thinking his parents shared any kind of emotional bond, but why would Lucius bring **him ** to his mistress?

A small smile lifted one corner of very red lips as the woman's gaze wandered from father to son.

"So do I have to guess at the reason you came?"

"I'm sure you know the answer to that question already. I came here to ask you to teach my son the things I cannot."

"Like your father brought you here twenty-six years ago?"

Lucius merely nodded.

Draco's mind was still spinning wildly, trying to get a grasp on the situation that seemed to be running circles around him, leaving him utterly confused. More than two decades ago she'd taught his father something, but she didn't look a day older than his mother. He knew for a fact that Narcissa was Lucius' junior by several years. Moreover, what could this _Madame _ teach him?

"Very well." The woman turned her attention to the younger Malfoy, sizing him up with a glance.

"Hmmm, I had almost forgotten what made the Malfoys so special in my memory." She seized his wrist in her hand, pulling his right arm up, the almost translucent skin of the soft underside showing. "Exquisite indeed," she commented.

Draco forced himself not to stiffen as she touched him. Still holding his wrist captive in her left hand, the long index finger of her right reached out, trailing in a feather-light caress down the underside of his arm from elbow to wrist. Goosebumps rose on the soft skin and he had to suppress a shiver.

"What is your name, darling?" She locked their gazes, amber eyes scrutinizing silvery grey.

"Draco," he answered in a firm voice, his eyes narrowing as he held her gaze. He would not show fear.

"Ah, the Dragon, how appropriate." She gave an approving nod and released her hold on him.

Draco suppressed the urge to cradle his arm to his chest, forcing himself to let it drop to his side.

"Well my little dragon, I believe your father and I have some business to attend to." Her eyes shifted back to Lucius.

"I do hope you prove to be more generous than your father was. This treasure deserves to be uncovered in good time, and it would be a shame if I were forced to hurry myself like I was with you."

_ Treasure_. Part of him relished the compliment, but the larger part was creeped out by the conversation going on over his head. He was frightened by the lilt to her voice and the way her eyes slid briefly over him once more before staying fixed on his father.

Lucius' smile turned sharp as he nodded regally. "Indeed I plan to be. In fact I am certain you'll be surprised to find out for just how long I plan to engage your services," he drawled.

"Is that so?" One finely shaped eyebrow arched high as she gave Lucius a curious look. "Very well, then." Her tone suddenly became all business. "Lucius, if you will follow me into my office."

She turned back to him once again and Draco made sure that his aristocratic features showed nothing but indifference. "You, my little dragon, may wait here; I will send a house-elf with refreshments shortly. If you need anything, all you need do is ask and it will be brought to you."

He wanted out of here, preferably right now. And he wanted her not to use that nickname. It made him feel like a child. He was seventeen, he was a man!

With a swirl of elegant silken robes she turned away, Lucius following close behind without a word to his son.

Draco sunk onto the low couch and turned to stare out the window. He started fretting. What was going on and how did it involve him? What did the woman want and what kind of business did she have with his father? Why was his Hogwarts trunk sitting in the back of the Bentley and why had his father barely spoken a word with him since he'd returned home for the holidays?

His fingers started tapping out a rhythm on his thigh. Draco needed answers to these questions as soon as possible.

His father returned alone almost an hour later. He walked up to Draco, gave him a sharp tap on the shoulder with his cane, then admonished him to do his best and obey every order the woman gave him. Lucius gave his son a cold look, saying he would be back to take him to Hogwarts the last day of the summer holidays. With a last farewell he apparated. Draco's mouth was still open in shock as he looked at the empty spot before him.

Now, Draco sunk back into the soft cushions, his eyes still wide in disbelief, trying to cope with the fact that his father had just left him to spend the entire summer with a complete stranger. None of it made any kind of sense at all.

He returned to staring out the window, his mind churning to come up with answers that weren't forthcoming. He was watching the sun dip behind the horizon. Red, orange, violet and pink were bleeding together in the sky. Below, endless fields of grass faded from a vibrant green through a soft bluish tint to deep lilac to anthracite. That was when the woman returned. He watched her reflection in the window as she moved into the room and towards him.

She settled down on the chaise across from him. The low coffee table kept a respectable distance between them. Draco's chin rose as he turned his gaze from the window to face her.

"What am I doing here?" he asked, the first of many questions that were rolling through his mind.

"That is a valid concern, and I assure you, you will get your answer in due time."

That didn't appease him in the least. "I want my answers, now," he ground out through his teeth.

"There is no reason to be afraid," she intoned mildly.

"I am **not ** scared."

She just smiled and silence fell between them for a moment, both of them staring at the other. Draco's nerves were on edge. He wanted to know what the hell was going on. But he would not cave first. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Tell me, Draco," she began in a low voice. She kept pronouncing his name Drah-coh rolling the 'r' on the tip of her tongue and ending on an 'oh' that almost sounded like a moan of pleasure. "Have you ever touched a woman?"

He was utterly thrown by the indecent and unexpected question. Reining in his emotions, he pasted a cocky smirk on his face and looked at her levelly. "Of course, lots of times," he answered haughtily. "And it's Dray-co."

The woman simply smiled, her eyes glittering with warmth and a hint of amusement. "I see." She got up from the chaise and walked over to him, then settled herself on the couch next to him, her body almost brushing his.

He swallowed as silently as possible, his throat suddenly gone dry. This woman set his nerves on edge and he still hadn't gotten any answers. He didn't even know her name. What was he supposed to do here, what was she going to do to him? The only thing he knew was that his father had learned from her and that he obviously trusted her. Draco hated being in the dark.

"And…have you ever touched a woman intimately?"

The question jerked him from his thoughts and back to the conversation. Draco bit the inside of his cheek as he looked up at her, or rather tried to. Her pretty bust, encased in a tight corset with a sliver of white skin peeking out from a slit in the middle of the bodice, kept him from being able to drag his eyes higher. Instead he lowered his gaze even farther, dropping it to his own lap. This woman was doing things to his body and his mind that Draco didn't like one bit. She made him feel compelled to tell the truth.

"No," he finally admitted in a low voice.

"Do you wish to?" she replied smoothly.

"Oh, yes." Draco breathed as his eyes once again traveled up to her chest. Damn, he really wanted to touch her.

As if she'd read his mind, he felt a hand covering his wrist, which lay limply on his lap, and pick it up. She guided his left hand to her chest, pushing his palm slowly, but firmly against her right breast. Draco fought hard to suppress the heat rising to two focal points in his body, north to his face and south to his dick. It was useless.

"Do you like what you feel?" Her voice snapped him out of his stupor once more.

Draco's eyes jerked up to the face of the woman before him. She smiled at him as she kept pressing his hand to her breast, running her fingertips slowly up and down the back of his hand.

"Yeah." He didn't know what else to say. He didn't dare to keep talking lest he blurted out that he wanted to do a lot more. He wasn't sure what, but more sounded good.

She released his hand and slowly placed it back in his lap, smiling indulgently at him. Draco could still feel the warmth of her breast on the inside of his hand. He was utterly confused and painfully hard.

"Good." She paused as she looked him over with an assessing gaze. "Draco, I will teach you much over these next couple of months. I am certain you will be a very good student and enjoy each and every one of my lessons."

She got up from the couch and walked towards the door. "We'll start tomorrow after breakfast. Come now, let me show you to your room," she said as she held a hand out towards him.

Draco got up from the couch, his thoughts once again in turmoil. Closing the distance between them as quickly as possible and thanking the gods that his erection was well hidden beneath his robes, he took her hand and followed her out of the salon.

He'd barely slept a wink all night, lying awake in a strange bed and staring at the ceiling above him. Somewhere around dawn he'd finally fallen asleep, his troubled mind shutting down over the whirlwind of questions.

A house elf woke him shortly after eight o'clock and Draco used the en-suite bathroom to shower and get ready for breakfast. Today he would get his answers. Running a hand through his wet hair, staring at his silent reflection in the mirror, Draco debated if he should use the charm to slick the strands to his head. On impulse, he decided against it.

The house elf led him down corridors and staircases to another room and knocked politely at the door.

"Come in," the voice of the woman sounded from the other side.

Draco followed the elf into the room and was surprised to find himself, not in a dining room as he had been expecting, but in another salon. Off to one side was an open door, leading into a bedroom of all things. His gaze turned back to face wide open French doors, leading onto a balcony. His host was sitting in the sunlight, her eyes closed and head tilted towards the brilliant rays falling across her skin.

Next to her stood a table set with breakfast food. Another chair sat adjacent to it, opposite hers. Draco stepped forward and out onto the sunlit balcony.

"Good morning," he offered politely.

"Good morning, Draco. Did you sleep well?"

She finally opened her eyes as he settled down on the second chair, his hands itching to reach out for the porcelain pot that obviously held coffee.

"Well enough, hank you. Yourself?" he answered noncommittally.

"Splendidly," she said cheerfully as she reached out to pick up the pot and fill his cup with steaming hot coffee.

His fingers wrapped around the dainty cup as soon as she'd sat back down, his eyes fixed on the dark liquid.

"Will you answer my question now?" He looked up to scrutinize her face. The amber eyes seemed to shine as the sunlight hit them from the side.

She took a sip from her own cup before reacting to his question at all.

"Why don't you eat something first," she suggested. "I expect that this conversation will take a while once we start."

Lips pressing in a tight line, Draco silently reached for the basket on the table and retrieved a croissant. While he ate his sparse meal and drank two cups of coffee, the woman observed him silently, occasionally sipping on her own drink.

When she refilled his empty cup a third time, she started to talk. "Now, I know you have many questions and I promise, I will answer all of them to the best of my ability."

Draco's gaze shot up to meet hers, his entire body tensing; prepared to jump at the chance he was finally given. The woman continued. "However, I expect you to stay and finish the entire conversation once we begin. There is a chance you might not like some of the answers I give you, or some of the questions I am going to ask. I want you to give me your word that you will not try to run away like a child until we're done."

He swallowed audibly, took a sip from his coffee and then met her eyes to say, "I am not a child." When she simply smiled at him he continued. "I promise I will hear you out."

"Good, then we can talk now," she said and inclined her head as she set her cup down on the table.

"What's your name?"

"I go by many names; for now, you will call me _Madame _."

"What did you have to do with my father?"

"I taught him, twenty-six years ago, when your grandfather brought him to me. He was much like you then, in appearance."

"What did you teach him?"

"I will tell you that, once you have answered a few questions of my own."

Draco sat back with thin pressed lips, fighting the sneer that wanted to break out on his face. Though he'd been trying throughout the last school year to learn how to be as inscrutable as his father, this woman was being circumspect in a way that set his whole being on edge.

"Are you one of my father's mistresses?"

"No," the answer came calmly with a hint of a smile.

He'd expected her to be outraged at his audacity, insulted and hurt. Her reaction made Draco feel even more out of his depth than before. Furthermore, he'd reached an end to his questions, as the most important one had not gotten an answer and wouldn't get one until he'd answered a few questions himself. It rankled at him.

Her voice drifted over to him from the other side of the table. "Very well then, you have no more questions?"

"Not for the moment," he answered coldly.

"Then let me ask you something."

"Wait," he interrupted her.

"Yes?" Her voice had an amused lilt to it and as he looked at her face, he could swear she had been reading his thoughts again.

"What was that yesterday?" At her raised eyebrow he continued. "In the salon, after my father left…" He trailed off, unsure how to describe the situation. "You made me touch you."

"So I did," she said calmly.

"Why?"

A smile blossomed on her pretty red lips that set something coiling in his stomach. Draco didn't know if it was good or bad, but the feeling settled low in his gut and was obviously prepared to stay.

"Tell me something, darling dragon," she said. "You said you'd never touched a woman intimately before, is that right?"

Draco stiffened, but nodded mutely, a quick jerk of his head.

"Have you kissed?"

"Yeah, of course," he shot back snidely.

"Of course?" Her eyebrows raised in question as she looked back at him.

"Well, I kissed Pansy, an acquaintance of sorts, from school," he explained with a smug grin on his face.

"Pansy," she repeated the name, her lips pursing in contemplation. "I never liked that flower, too weak, too frail. Like passing dreams, gone with the first cold wind, never to return again," she mumbled to herself as she picked up her cup and drank another sip.

"I didn't say I kept her around," Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

But he was wondering why she reacted so coldly. He wasn't sure if he had been supposed to hear her comment or not, but he couldn't leave it without remark. When her gaze flicked back up to his face, he was almost sure she'd only meant those thoughts for herself. Good to know he wasn't the only one off centre.

"So have you done anything other than kissing, with Pansy?" she asked, and then added, "Or someone else?"

"No," Draco admitted, feeling his ears burning slightly at the tips.

_ Madame _ hummed low in her throat as she considered him calmly over the rim of her cup, her fingers curved gently around the frail porcelain.

"Have you been interested in someone since then?" she inquired.

He faltered for words as he tried to think of a specific person. Unfortunately he came up mostly empty handed. There'd been girls that he had found attractive, but there had been no definite interest, simply acknowledgement.

"Sort of," he hedged.

Her gaze sharpened on him and the eyebrow went up as the coffee cup was placed back on the saucer with a high, rattling sound.

"No, I wasn't," he said grumpily as he picked up his own cup to hide as much of his face as its size would allow.

Silence fell between them for a moment and to Draco it felt like the face-off between snake and mongoose. However he wasn't sure, which one he was in that moment. An unbidden memory came back to him and suddenly the vision that had been flashing in his mind changed. A poised snake rising over a twitchy, snow white ferret. He swallowed. No question there who was who.

"How much do you know about the carnal pleasures?"

The snake struck and Draco froze, his cup still halfway between mouth and table and his eyes wide as he looked back at i _Madame /i _.

"Pardon?" he squeaked out.

A low chuckle was his answer as she started to run the tip of one long, tapered finger over the rim of her cup.

"Tell me, how much do you know?"

Against his will his face heated up. He hated himself for the fact that he couldn't rein in the blush; it must have made him look utterly ridiculous as the blood shone red behind his otherwise pale skin.

"Uhm, I've heard, that is," he fumbled for words, trying to collect his scattered mind and form a coherent sentence. How could she ask him something like this? What was this woman? "Why are you asking me this?" he demanded angrily as his temper rose with his embarrassment.

"Remember your promise, Draco," she replied evenly.

"Fine, I know what goes where and I've had the birds and bees talk with my father, so I think I know all I need to know." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared back at her defiantly.

She nodded more to herself than to him, her lips curled in an indulgent smile. "I expected as much."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"Stop to think, Draco," she said suddenly in a sharp tone. Apparently _Madame_ was as tired of this conversation as he was. "Think about what happened last night and the questions I just asked you."

Draco looked at her completely puzzled. The topic of conversation had just taken a completely unexpected turn and he hated being thrown out of the loop. It was like an unpredicted incident in Quidditch that left him hanging on to his broom while Potter once again reached out to grab the snitch. The thought of his arch-enemy made him sneer.

"You have a brilliant mind, even if sometimes it is clouded by prejudice and arrogance," her voice drifted through the storm clouds of his roiling thoughts. "I suggest you use it."

Glaring at the woman in front of him, he tried to fit the pieces together. He had a few hard facts now that he hadn't had before. He ran through them as fast as his mind allowed, adding them up, dissecting them, putting them in different perspectives and lining them up in a neat sequence of order. All of that led him to one simple theory that was impossible to believe, if all together logical from looking at the facts.

His eyes slowly widened and focused back on _Madame_, who returned his incredulous, questioning gaze with a knowing smile and a graceful, affirming nod. His breath got trapped in his throat as his jaw dropped open in complete shock.

"You're supposed to teach me…**_that?!_**"

_**End Chapter One**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

It took Draco the better part of the day to cope with what he'd learned sitting at a breakfast table in the early morning sun. He'd practically run from the balcony and what he now guessed to be _Madame's_ private chambers and fled back to his own room to think.

It was impossible, unfathomable, illogical. It was too twisted, thoughtless, emotionless and blasé. In short, it was typical for a pureblood family. He should have known. With a groan he fell back on the mattress and stared up at the ceiling.

His father had sent him to a _Madame _ - the irony hit him just now - over the Summer Holidays to be taught on the subject of…sex. Carnal pleasures, she'd called it. A war was in the making in the world outside and he was being holed away in a Mansion in the middle of nowhere to learn how to… well, he didn't know what exactly, but essentially to learn how to copulate with a woman.

"This is ridiculous," he mumbled to himself, still staring at the ceiling.

And that woman had taught his father in the very same subject. That most definitely did **not ** bear thinking about, so Draco cut the thought off and vowed to never ever go back to it.

Sitting up in the bed, he crossed his legs and leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he started massaging his temples with the tips of his fingers. He could feel a headache coming on.

"Just bloody brilliant," he growled.

By the time dinner rolled around, he had finally gotten himself under control and resigned himself to the fact that he was here for a reason. It would not do to disappoint his father and if Lucius Malfoy wanted his son to learn the arts of carnal pleasure from this woman he would obey his father's command. For better or for worse.

Mind firmly made up, he made his way back to _Madame's _rooms. He tentatively knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in," _Madame's_ voice replied, sounding as polite and regal as it had in the morning.

He opened the door and stepped inside to find her sitting on a comfortable settee in front of the fireplace. Her back was to him and she didn't turn around when he stepped further into the room.

Taking a deep breath, he approached her until he rounded the piece of furniture. There was no other place available to sit he realized as his eyes cast around.

"May I sit down?" he asked politely.

She smiled up at him and pulled her feet closer to her body then set them back on the floor.

"Of course," she answered as she folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"I…" He trailed off as he roamed for words, his elaborate speech escaping him now that he sat next to her. He remembered the extensive lessons in manners his mother had paid for and continued, "…want to apologize for my reaction this morning. I was shocked."

"Oh, I understand that very well," she answered with a secretive smile that set his nerves jangling. "And you kept your promise, after all. You didn't run until our discussion was finished."

He couldn't see the humor in this, but apparently, she had no such problem. Draco wanted to throw a tantrum, to rage, to scream, to demand that this ridiculous farce be dropped and that he be sent home immediately. Instead, he took another deep breath and soldiered on. His eyes stayed firmly fixed on the crackling flames in front of him.

"So, how exactlywould you be teaching me in…" He swallowed as he couldn't bring himself to say the word. "This subject," he continued instead.

"The same way I have taught all my students," she answered patiently. "I am going to show you."

For a moment Draco's vision blacked out as the implications of that statement sunk in. He took a deep breath and regained control; the room swam back into focus.

"Okay," he croaked out.

He turned his head to face her fully, meeting her eyes for the first time since he'd entered the room. The amber of her irises was less brilliant in the orange light of the fire, more of a light brown as she steadily looked back at him.

A hand reached out and landed softly on his shoulder, a warm, gentle pressure that seemed to soak through the robes into his skin.

"There's no reason to be…" She seemed to discard the word she had wanted to say in search of a better one, "wary. Your father gave us enough time. There is no reason to rush anything."

"Alright," he said slowly.

He had no idea what he was supposed to do or say now. He'd gotten the answers to his initial questions, but they had failed to accomplish anything or put him at rest. Instead, the answers had only stirred up a new storm of questions in his mind, not the least of which were how he was supposed to react now and what exactly would happen from here on out.

"For now, why don't we go have supper," she suggested.

Once again he got the feeling she could read his mind. Or maybe she was just really perceptive. It was another question added to the litany growing inside his head.

"Supper, yes. What is on the menu?" he asked, desperate to ask a question that would not stir up even more questions when it was answered.

_ Madame _ laughed. It was a low, pleasant sound that seemed to run down his spine in a slow caress as he looked back at her with a smirk on his face. She got up from the settee and held out her hand to him as she had done the night before.

"Chicken Filet with Roquefort sauce and sautéed potatoes, and for dessert there is mousse au chocolat or crème caramel, whichever you prefer."

"Exellent," he said as he stood up and took her hand.

When they were facing each other, she reached out with her free hand to softly brush aside a strand of his hair that had fallen over his forehead. Before he knew what was happening, she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his mouth.

As she smiled at him and turned away to lead him to the dining room, Draco's mind was spinning. He didn't know how to deal with what had just happened. On a logical level, he knew that it was just an innocent gesture, nothing to get your knickers in a twist about; simply a soft brush of lips over his own, over as soon as it begun. However, he also knew that this was merely the start to something so much bigger; he just wasn't sure if he'd be able to deal with it all.

Supper had been pleasant and he'd found himself actually enjoying _Madame's_ company when he let go of the thoughts that were spinning through his mind. Conversation was sparse, but the silence wasn't oppressive, like it often was at the dinner table at Malfoy Manor.

Again he found himself observing her movements, comparing them to his mother's. He could tell that they both shared an aristocratic upbringing. However, where Narcissa's movements seemed sharp, automatic and cold, _Madame's _seemed elegant, deliberate and flowing. Her fingers didn't clamp down on the utensils in precise angles; instead they enfolded them in a firm but tender hold.

His mother had always moved gracefully, but she seemed restrained in some way, like the movements were forced on her body. Like a puppet on strings. _ i Madame's _movements seemed natural, fluid and light. Draco found himself hoping that one day he would be able to exude that same air of natural grace in everything he did. He didn't want to be a puppet on a string.

Draco was sure she was aware of his ogling when their eyes met over the dinner table and she smiled at him. She let him observe her every move, however, and went back to eating her meal without a comment, nary a hitch in her graceful motions.

After supper she ordered a house elf to bring their coffee to her rooms.

Even the way she spoke to the house elves was different. His mother commanded in sharp tones and short sentences, demanding what she wanted without pleasantries. _Madame's_ orders seemed more like requests, not only in the way she said 'please' and 'thank you', but also through the tone of her voice. Pleasant and welcoming, she didn't so much order the elf to do something but politely requested it. Draco wondered why she bothered; after all, elves weren't human or anything.

She must've read the look on his face. As soon as the house elf had poured them their coffee and disappeared with a soft pop, leaving them once again sharing space on the settee in front of the fire, she turned towards him and spoke.

"I have found that it is often easier to receive what you wish for if you request it."

At Draco's questioning expression, she continued. "When you demand something, it gives the other party a feeling of being inferior, which is not a pleasant one. Therefore, if they are able to do so, they will deny your wish."

She took a sip of her coffee and Draco tried to mimic her movements as he took a sip of his own. Holding the cup in a gentle grip, he watched her arm as it executed a graceful arc to bring the porcelain to her mouth, lips barely touching the rim of the cup as she took a sip. Draco followed every motion with his eyes, trying to emulate it until both their cups sat once again on the saucers, held between gentle fingers – always so gentle – balanced over the lap.

"However," she went on as if there hadn't been a pause, "if you request it politely, the other party will be much more inclined to grant whatever you ask for, if it is in their power to do so."

"But they're only house elves," Draco said, his confusion clearly ringing out through the tone of his voice.

_ Madame _chuckled and took another sip of her coffee.

The fact that she was laughing about something he'd said made him sit up and pay attention. He didn't think there was anything ridiculous in his argument that rules of polite intercourse didn't apply to something like house elves. He unconsciously mimicked her actions as he waited for an answer, an explanation, something that would make sense of her odd reaction.

"Again, I ask you to think. Yes, they are servants to us; more like slaves, if you will. But have you ever stopped to take into consideration that even the lowliest servant has power, of some sort, in their place?"

"No," Draco answered without thinking, "If they had power, they wouldn't be servants."

She smiled and her lips pursed for a moment as if she was fighting laughter. At that moment Draco felt immensely naïve for some reason he couldn't explain.

"Let yourself think about everything those servants do in your household. Now think a little further."

Draco did as he was asked to, his mind going through all the tasks that he couldn't imagine his mother or father attending to, which would automatically be placed on the house elves.

"Think about everything they see and hear while you ignore them as the lowly creatures they are. Think about everything they gain knowledge of while they order your things, clean your possessions and even when they simply straighten out your clothes."

The implications were frightening. Everything he did, everything he said, a house elf could potentially have heard, have seen? They'd know everything about him. And house elves might be obedient, but they weren't mute and in the end they did answer to his father, not him.

"I see you are starting to realize. Now, back to your question," she said as she placed her empty cup on the coffee table.

He put his down beside hers without thinking, even though it was still half full.

"Let me ask you one in return. How do you think you will stand in the eyes of a house elf that you order around, treat as so much dirt and punish out of proportion to simple mistakes that are bound to happen at any given time?"

The answer to that question was simple. The elf would hate him; up until now, Draco hadn't cared about that fact in the least. After all, they were just house elves. Who'd care about how they feel? But now, they were house elves who potentially knew his every secret simply by being at the right time at the right place, their presence ignored. He swallowed.

"In turn, think about how a house elf, gentle and caring creatures that they are, will think of a master who treats them kindly, allows for small mistakes without punishment and speaks to them in a manner that shows respect for their position and their place in his life."

The pieces started clicking together in his mind and he understood. In this new light, he hoped he would be able to make up the mistakes he'd made so far and ensure that his own house elves wouldn't betray him. A memory came back to him of a house elf that had left the Manor, years ago.

Dobby had been a supposedly loyal elf, under his father's complete control and unfalteringly subservient. Then one day during the Summer Holidays he had disappeared without notice. Nobody had noticed his absence until well into the following school year.

Lucius had fumed, his anger sending vases shattering and house elves fleeing into nooks and crannies as he had ranted about _that insufferable Potter boy_ who had _gone and freed the bloody elf _and how he could have _the audacity to still be alive! More dumb luck than an Irish goblin!_ Dobby had betrayed his master even at the cost of pain and at the risk of his life.

His face must have betrayed his thoughts to her as she simply smiled at him and nodded.

"True loyalty can only be gained through trust and mutual respect. It may sound clichéd but the words _please_ and _thank you_ will take you a long way on the road towards it."

Draco nodded and vowed that he would try to achieve that. Unbidden, he thought of the 'golden trio' and a sneer lifted the corner of his mouth. He loathed having to act like a Gryffindor. But looking up and meeting patient amber eyes, the sneer was replaced with a victorious smirk. He wouldn't act like a Gryffindor; he would learn to carry himself and behave like_ Madame ._

In a masculine way, of course.

_ Madame _ had ended their conversation soon afterwards, leaving Draco with a newfound understanding of trust and the treatment of inferiors. He had gone back to his room with a lot to mull over and a pleasant feeling stirring in the vicinity of his stomach. He had found a new purpose.

Pride infused him at the thought that he could surpass his father in something. Since childhood Draco had strived for his father's approval, but deep inside he had been holding out for something else. He didn't want to be merely good enough in Lucius' eyes; he wanted to be better. He wanted to be able to go that extra step and be more than just 'Lucius Malfoy's son'. This was an opportunity to achieve that goal.

He lay in the bed, looking up at the ceiling. His eyes followed the swirls and dips of the embroidery as his mind contemplated what had been offered to him. He would not only learn how to …have sex with a woman. His mind still stumbled over the words, his stomach fluttering nervously at the implications that were just a little too much to handle. He forced his thoughts back on track, taking a deep breath.

Beyond the …sexual aspect, he would learn how to behave in a way that would gain the attention of everyone he met. Draco would observe and emulate_ Madame's_ every movement, the way she spoke, the way she carried herself, sitting or standing, until he became as graceful and poised a creature as she was. Deep down he could feel that he would finally be what he'd striven to be: acknowledged as his own person, not just by remote for his name and the pure blood flowing through his veins.

A fringe benefit would be to see the face of clumsy, hapless Potter, who stumbled through life and really only achieved a modicum of elegance when he was on his broom in the air. The oaf and his trusty sidekicks would see him in all his glory and smooth sophistication, and Potter would **wish ** he had taken Draco's hand in friendship when he had first offered it.

With a satisfied smile on his face, Draco turned over and crawled under the thick comforter. He buried his face in the pillow that smelled vaguely of flowers and herbs and fell asleep to dreams of Potter's stricken, gobsmacked face when Draco returned to school as the most desirable creature this side of the world.

The morning of his third day under _Madame's_ tutelage found Draco sitting once again at the breakfast table out on the balcony in her rooms. She poured him coffee and he thanked her politely as she inquired again as to how he had slept.

"Very well, thank you," he answered with a pleasant smile as he carefully placed the thin cup next to his plate on the table. "And yourself?"

He watched as she lifted the cup to her mouth, her hands, arms and body moving with natural grace. He copied the movements as he brought his own cup of coffee to his lips and took a slow sip.

She smiled over the rim of her cup as she watched him before answering, "Excellently, thank you."

A comfortable silence fell between them as Draco reached for a croissant. The day before, he'd positively massacred the defenseless pastry in his frustration over the circumstances and his ignorance of what was happening to him.

Today he carefully watched the way she consumed her own choice of breakfast, a perfectly baked golden scone, her fingers plucking away pieces just small enough to fit in her mouth. She dipped the morsel onto the plate to remove loose crumbs, then brought it between her lips and closed them firmly over the bite before chewing thoughtfully.

Draco copied those proceedings with his croissant, taking utmost care that his elbows not touch the surface of the table. He tried to hold his back straight but relaxed, trusting that he'd removed all the crumbs so that he didn't have to lean forward over the plate as he brought the morsel to his mouth.

He was paying such close attention to his own actions that for the first time it occurred to him that he was licking his own fingers with every bite. Pulling them from his mouth as he chewed, he looked at the glistening wet skin on his thumb, index and middle finger.

He broke another morsel from the rapidly vanishing croissant and stuck it into his mouth. Draco felt his lips closing wetly around the digits, his tongue flicking out against the pads as it picked up the small bite. He felt the firm pressure of lips and the rasp of his tongue as he sucked on his fingers before releasing them from his mouth. A small sound emitted through his nose as he stared at his glistening fingers once again. The simple, everyday act of eating had never been such a sensual experience before.

When his gaze flicked up at a small chuckle from across the table, he met amused amber eyes twinkling back at him._ Madame _ took another bite of her own pastry, slowly pulling the glistening fingers from her very red mouth. Distractedly, Draco licked his lips, his gaze transfixed by the slowly moving, cherry red bows. Would her lips taste like the scone now?

The thought had flickered through his mind unbidden and he tore his eyes away from her mouth, staring forcefully at the crumbs on his plate as he felt the heat rising to his face.

"Draco, look at me," she said in a friendly soft voice, but he couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. "Please."

He was embarrassed over the fact that he was embarrassed because after all, that was part of what she was supposed to teach him, right? Kissing was part of having sex, or at least, that's what he heard. His father hadn't exactly gone into details and most of his classmates didn't know that much more about the topic. Hogwarts really was a sheltered place and Draco cursed it for that fact.

Slowly, he dragged his eyes up from the plate and towards her face. She was smiling at him in a comforting way, her cherry red lips curved gently upwards and her cheekbones showing more clearly under her slightly narrowed amber eyes. The sunlight fell across them from the side like it had the day before, making them shine warmly.

"It is alright to look," she said smoothly. "In fact I take it as a compliment."

Draco swallowed, not sure what to say. He wanted to defend himself and make a cutting remark, but reminded himself of his vow to be more like her; sophisticated, smooth.

"How can it be a compliment when I didn't say anything?" he inquired.

"A compliment doesn't always have to be expressed in words, Draco," she said. "Though words are more commonly used, sometimes a look can be far more adequate to express a sentiment, especially if the person is unaware of what they are doing."

A blush crept up on his face again, but Draco stoically willed it down. A man wasn't supposed to blush, even when he'd been caught out.

"Women enjoy every compliment that is expressed honestly. There is a difference between shrewd flattery and earnest sentiment and even if they pretend not to notice, a good woman will always be able to tell the difference and will judge you by it."

"So what you're saying is that flattery will get me nowhere," he grinned, "but an honest compliment will put me in her favour?"

He had wanted to say 'get me inside her knickers', but once again had reminded himself that he was supposed to act sophisticated and grown up. However, she must've been able to read in his face what his real thoughts were. _Madame's _own smile had widened marginally and she shook her head fondly.

"In more ways than the one you are thinking of right now, Draco," she said in good humour.

"Alright, I will keep that in mind," he stated honestly.

After all, he would never know when it might become useful to gain the favour of a woman. He remembered all too clearly the lesson he had learned last night about house elves and was sure that it applied to everything. Every being held a modicum of power in their position. He remembered an old proverb that he had heard or read somewhere. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned ._ At the time he had laughed it off, but now it seemed like a serious warning.

"Wonderful," she said and reached for her cup once more to take a sip of coffee.

Draco took a sip from his own cup, careful to hold it with care more than precision. The porcelain was warm under his fingers from the sunlight it had caught on the surface and the warm liquid inside it.

He let his index finger stroke over the smooth surface. It was deceptively hard, yet he knew that should he hold the cup too tightly it would burst in his hands. For a moment he was strangely compelled to do it anyway, to close his fingers tighter around the frail material and simply keep adding pressure until the porcelain cracked and shattered between his fingers.

He set the cup down carefully and placed his hands in his lap. Suddenly he wasn't thirsty anymore. The urge to destroy the fine cup, beautiful in a whimsical sort of way, was a little disconcerting to him. Had he always had those impulses to ruin something, just because he could? Somehow, Draco didn't like what that would say about him.

He looked up from his neatly folded hands to see _Madame _calmly gazing back at him. She didn't say a word, waiting instead for him to speak. He didn't know what to say, wanted to ask a question that seemed stupid even inside his own mind.

"Just because something seems easy to destroy, it doesn't mean that's necessarily the case," she said cryptically.

Draco's brows flew up in question.

"You were gripping the cup very tightly for a moment," she explained. "You could have shattered it in your hand. I wonder, though, did you think about the consequences?"

He was more confused than he'd been a minute before. "The cup would be broken," he half-answered, half-asked, not sure what other consequences there would be.

A smile curved her lips as she held on to her own cup and brought it to her mouth to take a sip.

"Yes, the cup would be broken, but that would only be the consequences on the other side." He frowned as she continued. "For you, it would have meant that your hand was cut. Tiny shards would have torn through and stuck in your flesh. You would have been left with a bleeding, hurting hand and since you held the cup in your dominant hand it would have been even more of a loss," she elaborated calmly.

"But I could have used a simple healing spell," he shot back, not understanding the problem.

"That is true; however, you would have to be very adept to properly execute even such a simple spell without your wand hand, and I wouldn't have healed the hand for you."

"Are you suggesting I'm an inept wizard?" He was offended at the possible judgment in her statement.

"I wasn't passing judgment. I merely made you aware of a simple fact."

"Oh." He deflated as he saw that she was serious.

Draco looked at her, stunned. They'd had less than a handful of conversations since he'd come here, but slowly the light began to dawn in his mind. He knew now that he was going to learn far more than his father had paid for in the time he spent with _Madame_.

'There are always consequences to my actions, and not only for the other party involved,' he thought to himself as understanding took root inside him.

Silence fell between them once more as Draco thought back on everything that had been revealed over breakfast. In the span of less than an hour he had learned another two lessons that he would pay heed to for as long as he remembered. And he vowed to remember for the rest of his life.

He picked up the cup and held it in his hand, carefully. His index finger once again brushed over the smooth, hard surface and he imagined the sharp edges that would be created if it were to be broken into pieces. He thought of tiny, gleaming slivers, sharp as knives that would tear through his skin and dig into his palm.

They would be hell to remove and he really wasn't that apt with his non-dominant hand. Much like writing, you learned how to wield your wand, swish and flick, with the dominant hand. And much like writing, if you tried to use your non-dominant hand, the outcome would be less than stellar in most cases.

He took the last sip of his coffee, then slowly placed the empty cup back on its saucer with a softly clattering sound. Lesson learned and ingested.

_ Madame's _voice broke through his thoughts as she delicately cleared her throat. He looked up to find her smiling at him with approval.

"I think you are ready to begin studying our other subject now," she announced.

The swift change of topic and blasé declaration ripped Draco's footing out from under him and for a moment his vision blacked out as his heart did a summersault inside his chest.

_**End Chapter Two**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

When the world swam back into vision, _Madame _ was still sitting across from him on the bright, sun-filled balcony, waiting patiently. Draco tried to will his heartbeat under control, but it was no use.

He was going to have sex. With a woman. With the beautiful woman that sat on the other side of a suddenly very small table, bathed in sunlight. He took a deep breath and tried to at least say something, anything to her.

"Okay," he croaked out past the lump in his throat.

Still smiling at him, she stood up and held out her hand to him. He reached out his own hand, suddenly clammy and cold, to take it. Warm fingers closed gently over his in a reassuring grip. It felt like they were burning into his skin.

What was going to happen now? What did she expect him to do? How was he supposed to learn this? Was she going to ask him questions, or would she tell him what to do step by step? What if he wasn't any good, would she send him away?

"I told you, there is no reason to be wary," she said softly, her thumb brushing over the back of his hand as she led him back to the settee.

He stared at the striped fabric - mint and cream - at the swirling patterns in the wood - light mahogany - at anything that wasn't her face. He was completely out of his depths.

She pushed him gently onto the soft cushions and settled down next to him, enfolding the hand she'd been holding in both of hers.

"I'm not…" he finally tried to deny fiercely, but the words got stuck in his throat as he looked up to meet her steady, reassuring gaze. "I just don't know what you expect of me," he said.

"At the moment, all I expect of you is that you relax," she answered his implied question. "I told you we are not going to rush into anything."

He nodded, his nerves settling down a little. Not rushing into anything did mean that they weren't going to go all the way at once, right?

"Right now, and at the beginning of all your lessons, we will talk. I will tell you many things you need to know and if you have questions, I will answer them to the best of my ability," she explained as her thumb kept brushing in a soothing motion over the back of his hand.

His gaze was transfixed by the picture that presented itself. His hand in his lap, held securely between two gentle, elegant hands as white as his own, long tapered fingers closing around his. His other hand was balled into a loose fist and sat limply beside his thigh.

Draco stared at the linked hands. They seemed so similar on first glance. He turned his hand around and took hold of her palm, then lifted their joined hands from his lap to take a closer look. _Madame_ stayed silent, relaxing her muscles and allowing him to have his way.

He let the tips of his fingers run over the smooth skin of her palm and up to her fingers. His were a little longer and broader, though they had always seemed quite slim in his opinion. Her fingers ended in smooth, finely-shaped nails. The white crescents stood out over the end of the pads by a few millimeters, making her fingers seem utterly female. His own nails were manicured as well, but had been trimmed so that only a thin sliver of clean white was visible.

He took her fingers between his, running the pad of his thumb over her knuckles as he studied the back of her hand. The veins underneath the skin were as visible as they were on his hands, but they seemed to follow a slightly different path.

"No two hands are exactly the same," she said as he let his thumb follow one of the lines down to her wrist.

The bones seemed much more delicate than his, finer, almost like a bird's. He turned the hand over until it lay on his fingers with the palm-side up and traced over the life line that ran from the top of the wrist up until it seamlessly intertwined with the heart line.

When he looked back up to meet _Madame's _gaze, she was once again smiling at him with those cherry red lips. On impulse, he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the heel of her palm like he'd seen his father do when they had arrived here.

Draco could have sworn he saw her breath hitch before she closed her fingers around his and pulled their joined hands back down to his lap. Her other hand had come to rest lightly on his knee without him realizing it.

"I can see you will be a very good student," she commented softly. "You have a very keen eye and gentle hands. Those are two gifts which are quite often terribly underestimated."

Draco nodded silently and swallowed, not sure what he was supposed to say. He'd acted out of curiosity and purely on instinct. He was very glad he hadn't just made a complete fool of himself. Since he was once more looking at everything but her, he didn't notice her free hand until its fingers had slid under his chin to turn his face.

"Showing your interest in someone is never a foolish undertaking," she said, once she had managed to lock their gazes. She removed the hand from his face and placed it back over his.

Draco forced himself to keep looking at her and nodded his understanding, though he couldn't imagine that this really was true.

"Now, you told me you had kissed a girl before," she said suddenly.

"Yeah, Pansy," he answered hesitantly, barely keeping his voice from cracking.

"Pansy, yes." Her face betrayed no emotion at that. "Well then, show me how you kissed her," she demanded.

Draco hesitated as he looked at her, his gaze wandering from the calm amber eyes to the cherry red mouth. He debated trying to show his skill as a kisser, what little of it there was. However, he remembered the lesson he'd learned yesterday. A woman would be able to tell the difference. So he took a deep breath, steeled himself and reached his hand out to place it squarely on her cheek, holding her head in place.

She didn't flinch or pull back, merely tilting her head a little to the side as she waited for him to continue. Keeping his eyes fixated on the finely shaped red mouth, he leaned in and pressed his lips harshly against hers, holding her face captive with the hand on her cheek and jaw. She tasted like scones and fruit.

Keeping his eyes wide open, he stuck out his tongue and swiped it quickly across her lips. They admitted him with a small, surprised sound and the tip of his tongue was able to give one quick flick inside her mouth before he forced himself to pull back completely.

When he'd sat back, he ran his tongue over his lips, still tasting a hint of fruit on them. She delicately swiped the pad of her finger over the corners of her mouth and regarded him calmly. "This is how you kissed her," she stated more than asked.

"Yeah," he admitted with a small nod, remembering the incident in the hallway leading away from the Great Hall towards the dungeons. Pansy had not been happy about his feverish attack. He'd been so caught up with the fact that Potter had gone and gotten himself someone to snog that he hadn't stopped to think about what he was doing and veritably assaulted Pansy one day after dinner.

"And?"

She must've been reading his mind again, or his expression. He really needed to work on that, to become as smooth and suave as his father who never seemed to have a different expression other than either nonchalance or ire.

"And then she slapped me," he admitted.

The same laughter he had heard last night escaped her ruby mouth and its effect on him stayed the same. The sound seemed to brush down his spine in a gentle caress, but this time it went further. It slithered around him and seemed to wrap his body in warmth. Helplessly, he grinned back like a besotted fool.

When _Madame's_ laughter finally tapered down, she was shaking her head fondly at him and Draco once again felt two distinct warm spots flare up on his cheeks.

"I sort of," he searched for the right words, "surprised her with my advances I think you could say."

"I can imagine," she said, amusement still tingeing her voice.

When she fell silent after that comment, Draco patiently waited for her to continue. After a minute he couldn't take it any more and pressed the issue.

"So," he asked, "what do you think?"

He wanted to ask if it was** that ** bad, if he'd done something wrong during the kiss that had sent Pansy round the bend, but he didn't want to make himself look like a completely ignorant sod. No matter what she said, putting himself down was not in the cards for Draco Malfoy.

"I think that you, Draco Malfoy, are a very passionate little creature, not unlike your name sake," she answered.

"I'm not little," he protested.

In fact he had had a growth spurt during the last year which had sent him on an emergency trip to Madam Malkin's to get a completely new outfit. He couldn't very well walk around in robes that were three inches too short at every end.

"I guess we will see about that, won't we," she commented slyly and Draco could feel the heat in his cheeks spread over his entire face as he suppressed a squawk. Surely she didn't mean…

"In due time, Draco, all in due time," she soothed him with a gentle squeeze to his hand and a smile.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked, once he'd willed the blush back down and gotten himself back under control.

"Now, we start from scratch and I will teach you the right way to go about seducing a woman."

Draco swallowed. "Okay," he pushed the word shakily past his lips.

"There are obviously many ways to kiss," she said as she settled more comfortably.

He watched as she turned fully towards him, slipped her feet out of the slippers she wore and tucked them up under her robes on the settee. He turned his body sideways and pulled one leg up on the couch in front of him, bent at the knee. Their hands lay clasped between them on his leg and he brought his free hand up to join them.

"The way you kissed Pansy wasn't so much wrong as it was most likely not appropriate for the situation," she continued. "It was your first kiss, am I correct?"

He wasn't sure if she meant his first kiss with Pansy or his first kiss in general. But since both applied there was really no way to phrase it that wouldn't out him somehow. He sighed. _Bugger_.

At Draco's nod, she continued. "Well, when you kiss a woman a few elements must always be taken into consideration first. Those elements will determine which kiss is appropriate for the situation."

He nodded, even though he didn't quite understand what she meant by 'elements'.

"For example," she continued smoothly. "If you have asked a woman out and you find yourself wishing to kiss her at the end of the night, you must consider the circumstances before you choose which kiss applies."

She cocked her head to the side, regarding him for a moment before she said, "Think about it for a moment. What would give you an idea about the proper kiss for the situation?"

"Uhm…" Draco faltered for a moment, trying to think what would be clues for a kiss. "Well, if she was flirting with me during the date," he offered hesitantly.

"Right," she affirmed, "but you must pay attention not only to whether or not she is flirting with you, but in which way she does it."

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"Was she being obvious in her flirtation or was she being subtle? Did she touch you and if she did, in which way?"

Draco caught on to the theme and interrupted, "You mean if she practically threw herself on me or tried to keep a distance."

"I suppose you can put it that way, yes," _Madame _ said, one corner of her mouth slightly pulling down.

So much for his way to act suave and sophisticated; Draco cursed inwardly.

"Alright, suppose she has been flirting with you during your date," she went on smoothly, her hands still lying inside his. "She gave you subtle glances, sat a little closer than would have been a respectable distance and brushed your hand a few times during your meal."

He nodded and waited for _ Madame _to continue, trying to imagine his make-believe date, but coming up curiously with nothing. Then he realized that there was no need to imagine someone else when a woman was sitting right in front of him.

"Now, you have brought her home and are standing at the entrance to her house. She is facing you, standing close but not too close, and biting her bottom lip as she says her 'goodbye'. Her hands are folded loosely in front of her."

He imagined the scenario she created in his mind and could almost see those cherry red lips caught between the even teeth as amber eyes looked back at him steadily. "Her eyes are downcast, barely meeting yours from under the lashes." Or not.

Draco looked up into the steady gaze he was used to by now, trying to imagine those eyes downcast or shy. It was impossible.

"Which do you think would be an appropriate kiss?"

He faltered, trying to recreate the scenario in his mind, going through all the information she had given him like it was an Arithmancy problem. He wasn't really certain what the right answer to the question would be, but he supposed there was nothing for it. He had to try.

Looking back at her patient eyes, he tried to will his nervousness under control and slowly leaned forward towards her, keeping their hands linked over his leg. His eyes stayed open as he closed the last inch between them and softly brushed his lips over hers once before pulling back.

"Like that?" he asked doubtfully as he sat back, licking his lips nervously.

_ Madame's _mouth curled up in a smile as she gave his hands a small squeeze.

"A very good choice," she praised him.

Draco's own lips quirked into a small grin until she continued, "What made you choose this kiss instead of another?"

"Uhm…" He was lost for words again, trying to retrace his thought process from a minute earlier. It wasn't as easy as it should have been. "Well, the fact that she's been subtle about it, but she did show her interest," he started.

"Continue," she prodded.

"She touched me, but not in an obvious way and she wasn't holding out her hand for a formal kiss, so it doesn't seem like she's trying to keep a distance." He spoke the last word of the sentence with a slight upward lilt, making it more a question than a statement.

"And?"

"And…" Draco got frustrated, incapable of coming up with other reasons that _Madame _ obviously was fishing for. "Oh I don't know! She wants to be kissed but I can't bloody well shove my tongue down to her tonsils on a first date, now, can I?" he exclaimed in exasperation.

She gave him a scolding look that made his anger deflate immediately. Not even McGonagall could rein him in with a single look, but there was something about_ Madame _ that made him take heed. "'m sorry," he muttered.

"It's all right," she said slowly. "But you must learn to control your temper."

"Yes,_ Madame_," he said, chagrined.

A short silence fell between them, Draco sufficiently chastened after his childish outburst, before she continued the lesson.

"Now, like I said, there are many different kinds of kisses. And now you know, at least in theory, how to choose which one is appropriate."

As she spoke, her body slowly relaxed from the rigid stance it had acquired at Draco's outburst. "I will give you other situations like the one I created just now and we will see if you will be able to make the correct choice then as well."

"What, am I going to have to write an exam, too?" he said, trying to lighten the mood with a joke, hoping it would work and not anger her further.

She chuckled lightly, shook her head and then emitted a short sigh. "No, there will be no written examination," she answered seriously. "What I teach you here is a lesson for life; what you learn you will either keep in your mind and in your heart, or not at all."

Draco bit down on his bottom lip and nodded. He understood what she was trying to say even though her words had been more poetic than descriptive.

"Alright, let me give you another situation," she offered after a moment.

He nodded and waited for her to continue so he could create the new scenario in his head.

"You have known this woman for a while and are very attracted to her. You have kissed before but it was always chaste and didn't go any further than a kiss goodnight at her doorstep. Now you two are alone, in her home, and have had a pleasant evening."

He'd closed his eyes as_ Madame _ started to spin the tale and now felt her shift against him. On instinct, he pulled away his leg that was between them and set it back onto the floor.

"She is sitting close to you on the couch, leaning against your shoulder and looking up at you through coyly half lidded eyes, one of her hands resting gently on your knee. She whispers your name, almost voicelessly."

Without thinking, Draco reached up his hand and gently cupped her cheek, his thumb trailing over the smooth skin covering a sharp cheekbone. _Madame's_ eyes observed him calmly as he leaned forward and brushed a chaste kiss over her lips, much like the one he had given her only minutes before. Then gradually, he increased the pressure on her mouth, careful not to press too tightly.

His mind went hazy as he tasted fruit and sweetness. He flicked out his tongue over her lips in a light caress, not forcing anything. Every one of his moves was the complete antithesis to what his kiss with Pansy had been like.

_ Madame's _lips parted for him and he gently slipped his tongue inside her mouth. And that was when he was stumped. Draco had no idea what to do with his tongue now that it was in her mouth. He didn't want to just wiggle it around like some living, squirming thing. That couldn't be a nice feeling.

She must have felt his hesitation because at that moment he felt the gentle pressure of fingers around his hand and her tongue came up to stub against his from below. He enjoyed the curious feeling of the slick muscle, guiding his tongue to the top of her mouth where he could feel out the ridges of a hard palate and the smooth surface of even teeth.

Their tongues tangled again, rubbing against each other as he tasted buttery scone, bitter coffee and sweet fruit. Hesitantly, he sucked on her tongue. When she moaned into his mouth he almost pulled back in shock but stayed right where he was, committing the reaction to memory.

When she pulled back from him with a few short nips to his upper and lower lip, his mouth stayed halfway open as he stared at her in awe. His hand fell slowly back to his lap.

"Wow," he breathed.

_Madame _ smiled back at him indulgently as she settled into a straighter position.

"You didn't wait until I had finished describing the situation," she admonished with a raised brow.

Draco inhaled sharply and emitted an almost soundless 'Oh', afraid that he'd butchered everything up now. He hadn't thought about what he was doing; the situation so clear in his mind and she'd pressed against his side just as she had described it.

"I'm sorry," he half asked, half stated.

"It's alright, this time. You chose well," she placated him with a gentle squeeze to his hand.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief; then let the smug grin that was pushing at him come to the surface. "So, was that good?"

They had interrupted the lessons only for a light lunch, during which she had made him recap what he had learned so far. Draco proved to be an apt student and was ridiculously proud of himself. She had taught him a variety of different kisses and created ever-changing scenarios to test his ability to estimate a situation correctly and react in an appropriate way.

After the nervousness had somewhat dissipated and he had been surer of himself, Draco had learned to enjoy each single kiss in its own way; from an almost intangible brush of lips against knuckles to the heated, passionate entwining of mouths and tongues.

Of course as soon as he had gotten around to actually enjoying the kisses instead of executing them as some sort of task, his teenage libido had started to create new problems.

Thank Merlin for long, flowing robes that concealed the erection he sported every time his lips met _Madame's_ in a much less than chaste kiss. By the time supper rolled around, Draco was painfully hard. The only respite for him was the conversation during the meal that stayed clear of the subject of their lessons.

_ Madame _ asked him questions about school, his friends, his favourite subject, his pastimes and he answered them all frankly and elaborated when she showed particular interest. Of course, at some point they ended on the subject of Potter.

"It seems like you don't like this boy all that much," she commented.

It was the understatement of the year.

"I hate his bloody guts," Draco ground out.

She gave him a reprimanding look for his language and Draco went on to explain in more sophisticated terms.

"He has been my rival from the moment we started at Hogwarts. He refused my hand in friendship, choosing to take up with-" He almost said 'The Weasel', but considering that _Madame _ wouldn't know who he was talking about and that he was trying to be mature about everything, he chose more neutral words. "A poor, mentally slow and downright irritating boy who is prone to choleric fits."

Her brows went up at that description of The Weasel but she let him continue.

"Then soon after he hooked up with that Mudblood Granger and--"

He did not get to finish his sentence as_ Madame _ interrupted him harshly by banging her napkin on the table, sending plates and utensils rattling loudly.

"I will not tolerate such language in my house," she stated harshly, "A witch or wizard is as little responsible for their heritage as any other human being is, and using derogatory terms is a sign of poor education and bigotry."

That was the first time he had witnessed such an outburst from the usually calm and composed woman. If Draco could help it, he did not want to see another one, ever.

"I'm sorry," he rushed to say, trying to placate her.

Instead of granting him forgiveness, like she had done before, she silently finished her dinner without speaking another word to him. Draco stayed silent as well, pushing the rest of his food around the plate, not hungry anymore. After a few more minutes of this, he started to get up from the table.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll retire to my room," he said uncomfortably, desperate to get out of this situation.

_ Madame _ nodded curtly but didn't say a single word. For the first time in his life, Draco felt like the biggest asshole in the world.

As he stood beside her he tried to reach out, but suddenly i Madame /i exuded the same icy and untouchable airs as Narcissa. "I really am sorry," he choked out, his hand halted halfway to her shoulder.

When she didn't speak, he turned to go. He was already at the door when her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I realize that you have been brought up in a certain way and that said upbringing has influenced your view of the world and the people in it," she stated evenly. "However, I expect for someone with a brilliant mind, such as yours, to be able to look at the things he is being told with a critical eye, examine his surroundings and forge his own opinions."

That comment hit him hard, but he knew it was meant to. He'd spent his entire life proudly parroting his father's words, brought up in the belief that father knew best and that Lucius Malfoy was always right. Confronted with _Madame_, he wondered for the first time how much he actually really **knew **.

"Yes, _Madame_," he answered in a voice that barely carried back to the table. "Good night."

"Good night, Draco," she answered politely.

That night he lay awake in bed once again, his eyes staring blindly at the ceiling as his mind went over things he had taken for granted, things he had believed in because they fell from his father's mouth. He examined his thoughts on the world and tried to sort out which of them were his own and which had been implanted by Lucius.

In the end, he didn't like what he saw. Behind almost every opinion that he thought was his own stood a statement his father had made. Every thought pertaining to his perception of other wizard folk and their families had been carefully directed by Lucius.

At the end of the night the only thing Draco knew for certain was that he actually knew nothing at all. Up to this point his opinions hadn't been forged through experience or learning; they had all been crafted and painstakingly implanted by his father.

With that uncomfortable enlightenment Draco fell into a fitful sleep on top of the blankets, still fully clothed and shivering in the cold night air.

_**End Chapter Three**_


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

The next morning, after an extended shower and careful dressing in his most comfortable robes, Draco still felt like shit as he made his way down to_ Madame's_ rooms. In the hallway, he had stared at the dark circles under his eyes in a gilded mirror for long minutes, but couldn't bring himself to use a concealment charm.

He knocked at the door hesitatingly, listening for any sound from the other side.

"Come in," her voice carried through the wood as politely as always.

Opening the door, he stepped inside and spotted her at her usual place on the balcony. The sunlight fell brightly on her face, casting it in full light as she turned her face towards him.

Lifting his chin he tried to exude a confident aura as he strode towards her and out onto the balcony. She silently filled his cup with coffee and he waited until she had settled back in her chair to speak.

"I want to apologize again for yesterday," he said clearly and honestly. "I promise I will never speak in such a manner again." He forced himself to meet her gaze as he spoke the words.

She nodded in acceptance and took a sip of her coffee. Draco was sitting on nails waiting for her to speak, to say that she'd forgiven him. He wanted the gentle smile curving those cherry red lips instead of the neutral line that now sat stoically in her face.

"Please," he whispered.

Slowly, one corner of her mouth lifted up as she looked back at him and nodded again. "You have a lot to learn, Draco Malfoy," she said evenly, "But one day, you are going to be a good man."

It felt like a giant weight was lifting from his shoulders and he released an audible breath as the smile returned to her lips. She held out the bread basket to him and simply asked, "Croissant?"

"Thank you," he answered sincerely, meeting her eyes as he took one. He had a feeling she knew he didn't mean the pastry.

His mind was still in turmoil after his epiphany the night before, even though _Madame's_ forgiveness had gone a long way in putting him back at ease.

When they had finished breakfast in companionable silence, she looked up over the grounds and inhaled deeply.

"It is a beautiful day, don't you agree," she asked pleasantly.

Draco cast a look around, only now really noticing his surroundings. Endless fields of high grass stretched out below the balcony, leading to a small forest in the distance. The sun shone brightly down on them and a soft breeze was passing through, sending the blades of the grass rustling and moving in slow waves.

"Yeah, it is," he answered.

"Tell me Draco, when was the last time you have been horseback riding," she inquired.

"Uhm," he felt a bit caught out. Surely it wasn't expected of every pureblood wizard to be taught horseback riding. "Honestly, I've never sat on a horse," he admitted.

By the time his father suggested lessons, he had already been bitten by a Hippogriff and since they closely resembled horses, in a way, there was no chance Draco would set foot near one.

"Oh," she sounded truly surprised, "Well then we'll just have to remedy that, won't we," she asked rhetorically.

Draco gulped, but when she got up from the chair and reached out her hand towards him, he took it without hesitation and followed her lead. Surely she wouldn't do anything that would put him at risk. He trusted_ Madame's_ judgment.

She guided him through the house and out of a side door. As they followed a small stone path, his eyes fell onto the stables that he hadn't noticed before. The simple brick building was set behind the house and out of view to anyone who approached it from the singular, winding sandy road that led there.

They entered the stables and followed the long corridor between the two rows of stalls on each side. The first few of them were empty, but he could hear the busy shuffling and the snuffling noises from the animals further down. It smelled strongly of hay and something else that he could only describe as horse smell.

She kept hold of his hand as she led him to a stall almost at the end of the building. Behind the wooden bars of the gate he could see a brown horse nosing around in the dull green hey at the bottom of its long legs.

"This is Ashra," she told him, pronouncing the 'a' as soft 'ah' and rolling the 'r' on the tip of her tongue in the curious way she had done at the beginning when she'd pronounced his name. "She's a very gentle creature."

The horse looked up and slowly trotted over to the gate separating it from them. Draco instinctively took a step back as the giant head loomed in front of him, the big muzzle pressing against the wood.

"She was born here and never knew a different place than this, or a different owner than me," _Madame _continued, unperturbed by his retreat and still holding on to his hand.

Draco looked at the horse with a mixture of fascination and fear. When the horse raised its head, it was almost a foot taller than he was, but its back didn't seem to come higher than up to his nose. The grating noise of metal sliding through metal pulled him from his contemplations and he noticed that _Madame _was opening the gate.

"It's alright, she won't hurt you," she said as she gave his hand a squeeze and pulled him forwards as she stepped into the stall.

He followed hesitatingly, his eyes fixed on the horse's muzzle, or more specifically the huge teeth that showed behind it when the animal started lipping as she stroked a hand down the side of its face.

"Yeah, such a good girl," she cooed before she turned her attention back to Draco. "Give it a try, touch her," she encouraged.

Steeling himself, Draco let go of the hand he was still holding on to and stepped closer to the horse. He eyed the creature skeptically, but it just kept staring back at him through calm brown eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he could see _Madame _ stepping aside, giving the horse's neck a gentle pat.

Slowly, he raised his hand towards the long straight nose. The giant head jerked up and Draco instinctively jumped back, hand frozen in midair, his breath hitching in his throat. But the animal simply snuffled against his open hand before it lowered its head once more, allowing him to bring his palm down on the smooth hair that covered hard bone.

Releasing a shuddering breath, he tentatively ran his hand down the long muzzle until he could feel the warm breath expelled from big nostrils against his palm. When he curled his fingers around its jaw, the horse made an unexpected movement again and bumped its nose against his chest.

Draco stood stock still, but when the horse started poking its muzzle into his ribs and up into his armpit, he jerked back with a squeak.

"Hey, that tickles," he complained, but the horse simply snorted and kept on snuffling him.

"Oy, I said that tickles. Stop it," he repeated, annoyed and took a firm grip on Ashra's jaw to pull her nose from the crook of his armpit. "Silly bint," he said affectionately.

_Madame _chuckled and he turned his gaze from the horse to notice she'd stepped back completely to lean against the gate and watch them.

"So do you think you will be able to ride her?"

Draco looked back at Ashra who stood calmly, swaying lightly on her long legs as she looked back at him.

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to manage," he answered with a small smile.

After the house elves had saddled Ashra for him and a second, black horse – Palermo – for _Madame_, Draco received his first instructions in the art of horseback riding still in the stables.

She showed him how to hold the reins, how to settle his feet in the stirrups and told him how to give Ashra the right signs to make her move forward or come to a halt. Draco listened attentively, hoping that those instructions would actually work when they were out there.

"Now just remember," she said as she stepped back from Ashra and mounted her own horse. "She's a gentle creature so there is no need to be harsh with her. Trust yourself to guide her and trust her to follow your lead."

She gave Palermo's flank a quick nudge with her heel and the tall black horse started moving towards the open doors of the stable. Draco looked down and saw Ashra's ears twitch as she stood still, waiting patiently for his orders.

"Alright," he breathed, "Trust." Now wasn't exactly a good time to remember his newfound issues in that particular regard.

He slowly pressed his heels into Ashra's flanks and held on to the reins lightly. His grip tightened a little in shock when Ashra started to move, falling into a slow trot to catch up with _Madame _ and Palermo.

When he pulled even with _Madame_, Ashra slowed her gait without having to be told. Both horses fell into step comfortably and Draco relaxed in his saddle, turning his head to look over at _Madame _.

She smiled at him as she relaxed in her own seat, as much as was possible in a lady's saddle with one leg bent over the saddle so that both were on the same side. The reins rested loosely in her hands over her lap.

"You are doing fine, Draco," she commented. "And your posture is very good for someone who's never sat on a horse."

He grinned back at her, pleased with the compliment and proud, but he had to admit the truth.

"Ashra's really doing most of the work."

_ Madame _ laughed and shook her head, then took a firmer hold of her reins. "Well then, let's see if you're as good a rider as I suspect. Do you trust her enough to go a little faster?"

Draco nodded, confident that he could stay in the saddle as long as he kept his thighs firmly around the horse's flanks.

"Any time," he said.

Without another word she nudged Palermo and the horse picked up the gait falling into a fast trot. Draco pressed his own heels into Ashra's flanks and she started moving faster as well.

It took Draco a moment to get into the rhythm, but he realized that if he moved his hips in time with the trot of the horse, his bum didn't hurt quite that bad and Ashra seemed to have an easier job keeping the speed when he didn't lift up and plunge back into the saddle with every step.

After a while though, even the trot seemed to be slow going and he could feel Ashra pulling at the bit in her muzzle, her ears moving back and forth as she trotted next to Palermo. He wanted to go faster, wanted to watch the grass whisk by around him. Draco realized then that he already missed flying.

"Can we go faster," he asked with a sideways look at_ Madame _.

She seemed to shift in her seat for a moment then gave him a quick nod of the head.

"Alright, just be sure to stay tight in the stirrups and remember to hold the reins short and steady, but don't pull at the bit," she instructed.

Draco watched as her foot jabbed sharply into Palermo's flank and with a quick jerk of the head the horse set off in a fast gallop, speeding away through the fields. Ashra kept trotting as she'd done before, waiting for his signal.

He licked his lips, his heart already speeding up, preparing for the change of pace.

"Okay, come on girl, let's see if we can catch your ma'am," he muttered towards the horse's ears and gave Ashra a swift nudge to the flanks.

She sped up at once, gaining speed with every step and Draco was reminded of flying. It wasn't quite as smooth, but pretty damn close to it and he instinctively leaned forward in the saddle as far as possible, lifting up from the saddle as his face came almost even with the horse's throat.

Casting a look to the side, he could see the fields whisk by as he'd imagined, the wind blowing through his open robes as he gained speed. He turned his face back around and watched through the horse's ears as the distance between him and _Madame _melted away by the second. The rush was incredible, almost better than flying and he nudged Ashra again, pushing her to go faster yet.

They pulled even with Palermo in no time and when they whisked past to leave her behind, Draco forgot about sophisticated behaviour and released a whoop of joy, giddy and free as they kept flying along through the high grass. He felt exhilarated and liberated, in control like he never had before.

When he heard Ashra start to snort heavily with every breath, he slowed her down with a pull on the reins. He sat back in his seat and she immediately slowed her gait to a trot and then a steady walking pace. She was still snorting and snuffling heavily and he could see the sweat standing out on her neck.

Running a hand over the damp flesh, not minding the grime, he soothed her down.

"Such a good girl," he cooed, "You did excellently, beautiful," he stroked a hand through the dishevelled coal black mane, "I'll be sure to ask_ Madame _ to give you a treat."

He was still talking soft endearments and praise into Ashra's ear when _Madame _ came up beside them, her face flushed from the exercise and a brilliant smile on her cherry red lips. Amber eyes seemed to sparkle as the sun lit them from all sides.

"That was wonderful," she exclaimed. "You are a natural rider, my dear."

Draco felt a slow blush creeping up his cheeks at the compliment but forced himself to keep eye contact and nod.

"Thank you," he answered. "But really, Ashra was doing most of the work. Can I give her some kind of treat when we get back?"

_ Madame _bestowed them both with an affectionate look before she answered.

"Of course," she answered. "It is time to head back anyway; it's nearly lunch time after all."

Draco hadn't paid attention to the time at all, but he looked up into the sky now, shielding his eyes against the sun that shone down from straight above.

"Yeah," he answered, "Let's head back."

When his stomach answered with an affirmative growl, he hid his face in Ashra's sweaty neck as _Madame's _beautiful, warming laughter rang out into the fields.

During a light lunch, consisting of sandwiches and potato salad, Draco kept talking animatedly about their ride, not noticing that he was in fact babbling in his excitement. He was simply too hyped up from the exhilarating feeling of flying through the fields on Ashra's back.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it so much," _Madame _interrupted him finally, brushing a few last crumbs from her hands. "If you want to, we can go for another ride any time you like."

"Really," he could feel the huge grin straining his muscles. "Brilliant."

She chuckled and returned his grin with a friendly smile. "Alright then, do you think you can go back to your other lessons," she asked.

Draco wasn't quite as nervous this time, but still a small knot of anxiety tied up his stomach. "Yeah, okay," he said as he brushed a few crumbs from his own hands then got up from the chair, smoothing out his robes.

_ Madame _ stood up as well. He automatically reached out to take her hand, by now used to that simple contact whenever she led him somewhere. They left the balcony and stepped inside the sitting room. Draco's eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim surroundings after the brightness outside.

"You remember the things I taught you yesterday," she half asked, half stated.

"Yeah, I do," he said, referring to more than the extensive time spent learning different styles of kissing.

"Very good," she replied firmly and nodded.

Instead of settling down on the settee as Draco had expected, she stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face him. She paused for a moment assessing him with a slow glance from head to toe and back up again. Draco found himself hoping he passed judgment.

When she still didn't speak, he got a little nervous and cleared his throat to speak.

"Uhm, aren't we going to do the same as yesterday," he asked hesitantly.

She smiled back at him serenely and stated calmly: "We already are doing just that. I created a situation, now you decide how to proceed."

He swallowed and his eyes flicked up and down her body then back to her face. In the end, his gaze was transfixed by the sight of her lips, still curved in that gentle smile. Kiss her, he could do that, but how should he know which one was the appropriate one right now. What did she expect of him? What would happen if he made the wrong decision?

Slowly he stepped up to her, closing the small distance between them. She had let go of his hand during her perusal of his physique. Now he brought that same hand to her lower arm and haltingly ran it up to her shoulder, waiting for a reaction.

He felt the relaxed muscles under his palm through the smooth fabric of her dress robes. Her gaze rested heavily on him, but he couldn't quite bring himself to meet her eyes, until he felt a gentle pressure of fingers under his chin. The amber eyes looked calmly back at him as her fingers released his chin; her mouth was still curved in a small smile.

Bringing his arm around and resting it lightly against her shoulder blades, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, softly, chastely, his eyes wide open as he again waited for some sort of reaction.

Her head tilted slightly, allowing him a better angle and he brushed his lips more firmly over her mouth. His hand on her back pushed more firmly against her to pull her closer. Daring, he brought his other hand up to rest on the concave of her waist.

Draco felt her hands brush up along the outside of his arms and take hold of his shoulders. He didn't notice the small moan that slipped from his throat when he felt a gentle flick of a tongue against his lips.

Given tacit permission, he opened his mouth and slowly traced his tongue over those cherry red bows. A salty, tangy taste spread on his tongue from the sandwiches. He opened his mouth wider, tilting his own head to gain better access and let his tongue chase after the taste, reaching behind teeth to feel over their smooth surface, over a rough palate and down to meet another tongue meshing with his.

Draco hadn't even noticed that he'd pulled _Madame _ flush against him, but he did notice as the heated kiss continued that his pants had become incredibly tight under his robes. He was also sure that there was no way she didn't feel it pressing into her hip as his arms held her securely around the waist and shoulders.

Embarrassed, he pulled out of the kiss and looked over her shoulder to the floor. He'd lost control and surely that was not what _Madame_ had had in mind when she'd asked him to choose an appropriate kiss. He silently cursed his hormones, his mutinying dick and his general lack of control.

Clearing his throat, he made to release her, but she kept a firm hold on his shoulders keeping him in place.

"Draco, there is no reason to be ashamed of your body's reaction, really," she said gently.

When he still didn't meet her eyes her fingers returned to his jaw and made him turn his face with tender force.

"I should be able to control myself better than this," he said sulkily.

He couldn't imagine his father sporting a boner, merely from kissing a woman. Come to think of it, he didn't want to imagine his father sporting a boner at all. Draco firmly clamped that thought shut and pushed it to the back of his mind, hopefully never to be seen again.

"You will learn control with time," she answered smoothly; "It is one of the things I intend to teach you during your stay here."

"Oh," he croaked. Somehow he had a feeling that this wasn't necessarily an entirely good thing.

_Madame _ chuckled and he could feel her tightly encased breasts moving against his robes as her ribcage shuddered with the action. It was a very pleasant feeling and he unconsciously tightened his hold to get her a little bit closer.

"I think it is time you got rid of those robes," she said firmly.

Draco almost squeaked but managed to trap the sound in his throat. Certainly she didn't mean to undress him completely, did she?

Another low chuckle made him relax a little as she continued.

"What I mean is for you to take off your outer robes," she elaborated. "You are wearing something underneath, aren't you?"

Draco grinned at the ridiculous thought of going commando underneath his robes and nodded his head in the affirmative. "'Course."

"Very good, then. Let me help you with this," she said as she slowly stepped back from him.

She smoothed her hands down along his collarbones to the clasps that ran down the front of his robes. As she started to unbutton them one by one Draco fiddled nervously with his fingers. His arms hung loosely by his side, because he wasn't sure what to do with them.

"There," she said when she finally brushed the robes from his shoulders. "This will do just fine."

She stepped aside to lay the robes down over the back of the settee, then turned back to peruse him once again. He'd chosen his most comfortable shirt, a simple white button down, and left the first two buttons undone at the top. His lower half was covered in simple woolen pants that rested warm and loose against his legs.

Nervously, he ran a hand through his hair. He'd once again done without the spell to slick it back and wondered now if he should have bothered more with his appearance this morning.

"Very nice," the words sounded almost like a purr from her throat and Draco found himself quirking a shy smirk as he slid his hands in his pants' pockets to stop them from fiddling.

She stepped closer once more and brought her hands up to his neck to smooth down the collar, warm fingertips ghosting over the skin of his neck.

"Thank you," he said in a low voice.

"You're welcome," she answered. "From now on, you can forego the robes."

"Okay."

Her hands trailed down the front of his shirt, continuing to smooth out the wrinkles. The warm pressure of her palms soaked through the material into his skin and for a moment he wished desperately that she'd touch him somewhere else. Lower, where he really could need a hand to relieve the stress as his dick made no attempt to calm down.

She smiled widely as if she could read his thoughts, but shook her head. "I don't think we have reached that stage yet," she announced.

Draco swallowed and tried to will his body's reaction to subside. His chest felt warm under the shirt where she had touched him and he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as the hard-on in his pants steadfastly refused to go down.

"Try telling it that," he mumbled under his breath.

_ Madame _laughed and this time, the pleasant feeling seemed to go from his spine directly to his erection and wrap around it in a warm caress. Draco moaned low in his throat and immediately snapped his mouth shut, mortified.

"Let's talk for a while," she announced then suggested, "Why don't we sit down?"

Draco swallowed and nodded, following her to the settee and sitting down heavily. While she looked away discretely, he adjusted himself in his pants still mortified.

"I told you, there is no reason to be ashamed," she told him lightly, her warm gaze holding his fast, "In fact, you would have to worry if kissing somebody **didn't ** evoke any reaction."

He snickered uncomfortably, understanding what she was referring to. "So, uhm, what are we going to talk about, now?"

She smiled at his confused question. "Since it seems that you have learned to choose appropriately which kiss is befitting of which situation, we are going to take things a bit further," she said and added, "Theoretically for now."

"Ah," he voiced and scolded himself for the sliver of disappointment that had bled out in his tone.

"Don't worry, we will administer everything I teach you in practice, but you should at least have a general grasp of what you are doing before you are doing it, no?"

"Yeah, I think so," he replied.

"Well then, you said your father had told you about the birds and bees. Now would be the time to tell me, what exactly you have been told. And of course anything else you might have learned in other places."

Judging by the fire under his skin, his face had to be as red as The Weasel's hair.

_**End Chapter Four**_


	5. Chapter Five

_**Chapter Five**_

He stammered and fiddled with his fingers in his lap, his eyes wandering all over the place so as not to meet the patient gaze he knew was waiting for him when he looked back at _Madame's_ face.

"Uhm, I don't really know how to start," he hedged as he stared at his hands.

"Well, obviously, the beginning would be a good place," she said with good humor, but continued, "why don't you start with what your father has told you?"

He took a deep breath and expelled it loudly, letting his mind drift back to the very uncomfortable and cold conversation he'd had with his father when he'd come back over the Summer after fourth year.

"Well, I don't know anymore why I asked him, but he took me to his office and sat me down," he began.

He felt _Madame _shift next to him as she settled more comfortably to listen.

"And then he essentially told me that when a man wanted to produce an heir, he would have to choose an appropriate woman of good breeding and flawless appearance and have sex with her."

She made a derisive sound in her throat at those words, but Draco pushed on, trying to get through this. "Sex being another word for copulation which simply means that, after the woman is prepared, the man inserts his penis into her vagina and when he reaches his climax deposits the seed inside her where it will grow and become a baby."

_Madame _emitted an incredulous snort through her nose and shook her head in disbelief. "I taught him much better than that."

The sharp tone in her voice made him look up at her face. Her brows were wrinkled in a frown and her mouth a straight, disapproving line. He wondered what she would have said or done if Lucius had been here right now. It was probably a good thing he wasn't.

"Did he tell you anything else?" she inquired, face still set in a stern frown.

"No." Draco shook his head. "That was it. Then he sent me to my room and we never spoke of it again."

An exasperated sigh burst from her lips and her gaze turned towards the ceiling for a moment.

"Well then," she continued, and he could see her discarding in her mind what Lucius had told him. "Have you talked about this topic with anyone else, gotten information from other sources," she asked, "the boys in your dormitory, perhaps?"

Draco thought about it for a moment, but the truth was, he didn't know that much. He had overheard talk in the showers and what some of the other boys, well Blaise mostly, had said. However, he wasn't sure how much truth there was to it and some things hadn't made sense at all.

"Some things, in the locker rooms after Quidditch and when one of them got back from a date," he answered vaguely.

"And what is it that you heard then?" she prodded.

"Uhm," he stalled trying to remember snippets of conversation and words shouted boisterously over the rush of water from the shower, or lilted suggestively from beds across the room after lights out. "It wasn't much," he admitted. "Mostly just bragging about how far they'd managed to get with a girl, copped a feel under her shirt or things."

_Madame_ nodded calmly and waited for him to continue.

"And once, Blaise said that Luna, that's a girl from another house, had blown him."

Draco had been utterly confused at that point because instead of being put out, Blaise had sported an enormous grin, his white teeth gleaming in the dark as he announced the fact in a dreamy voice. Back then he hadn't dared to ask, but now with _Madame_ it seemed safe.

"I didn't understand why he was so happy about it," he said irritably, "I mean she obviously dropped him like a hot potato and he said it like she'd done him a huge favor." He looked to _Madame_ for an answer.

The corners of her lips twitched as she fought a grin and her tongue flicked out to lick over her lower lip before she answered.

"What happened to Blaise, if it truly happened to him, is nothing to be upset about," she explained calmly. "The turn of phrase he used is not an expression for being stood up; it is a crude metaphor for the act of fellatio."

"Pardon?" he asked, still not understanding what she was talking about.

"Fellatio means to satisfy a man sexually, using one's mouth."

"Oh," he deadpanned. Then the statement translated into a vivid scenario in his mind and he exclaimed, "Oh!"

As his face once again flushed to his hairline, Madame looked back at him with a fond smile and said, "I believe you understand now why Blaise was so happy about the situation."

"You can say that, yeah," he said shakily while his mind tried to push away the mental images that wreaked havoc on his already aroused body.

"Well, you don't need to think too hard about that yet," she said smoothly. "Is there anything else you heard, or maybe read somewhere?"

Draco shook his head. When he'd gotten interested in the topic he had of course tried to find some solid information on it, but the library at Hogwarts had proved most unhelpful and he couldn't get any of the teachers to give him a pass for the Restricted Section without good reason. _I want to learn about sex and see if there's any information about it in there_ hadn't seemed a good enough reason at the time and still didn't. Not to mention the mortification of actually telling a teacher **that.**

"Very well then, since there is quite a lot you will learn, I suppose it could be a good idea to start with questions," she announced. "So, is there anything you would like to know specifically?"

He looked up at her from under his fringe, his mind working feverishly. Here was his opportunity to ask anything he wanted to and _Madame _wouldn't laugh at him for being uninformed. He'd get straightforward answers and explanations when he didn't understand right away.

"Okay, what did my father mean when he said 'after the woman is prepared'?"

Draco hadn't quite understood the words, but he had a feeling that being prepared for a woman involved more than just taking off her clothes and lying down. Surely there was more to it than that.

"Ah, a very good question," she said, nodding her head. "You noticed that flaw in Lucius explanation right away, I assume?"

At that comment, Draco felt pride swell in his chest so he nodded avidly. It was a huge compliment in his eyes that he'd been able to spot an imperfection in his seemingly faultless father.

"Well, preparing a woman, as your father so bluntly put it, is nothing other than the act of seducing her. And how well you do it will decide how well she accepts you into her body."

He nodded again trying to make sense of the words and get a little more meaning out of them.

"And kissing is part of seducing someone, right?"

"It can be, but it doesn't always have to be. Remember yesterday, some of the scenarios. You chose to simply press a kiss to my cheek or brush your lips over my knuckles. Think about when you chose those kisses and why."

Thinking back, he noticed that he'd used those two kisses whenever he hadn't been sure about the reception of any kind of kiss, or when the scenario showed clearly that the woman wasn't interested in pursuing anything at all with him.

"Oh, so it can just be used as a friendly gesture," he summed up.

"Yes. For instance, it can also be an attempt to comfort someone through closeness, or a gesture of love without the intention of sex behind it."

He'd never seen his parents kiss. They hadn't kissed in front of anyone else for as long as they'd been married he'd wager. It was strange to think that there was tangible proof that there was no love lost between Narcissa and Lucius.

"Okay," he spoke slowly. "So, what else is there, besides kissing, to seduce someone?"

"So far we have only covered kisses to the mouth, cheek and hand. Of course the contact of lips and skin can move beyond those obvious areas."

As she said it, she trailed a finger down the line of her throat and across her collarbone and Draco wondered what it would be like kissing her there. Her hands went back to rest in her lap and he brought his gaze back up to her face as she continued.

"Generally, if you do it right, all of your five senses are involved in seduction. Of course there are certain acts where one of those senses or more can be restricted for one of the partners."

Draco tried to imagine it and thought of a dark room, the lights turned out and no vision beyond hazy shapes and outlines in grey and black. But then he went over the sentence again and realized that she'd said _one of the partners_ not both.

He opened his mouth to ask about that, but she raised a hand before he could form the sentence. "That is a special case scenario. For now, let us stick to the basics."

He nodded in acceptance, willing to go at the pace she set; however there was a small problem.

"What exactly are 'the basics'?" he asked with his brows drawn together in confusion.

"That dear, is a very good question. However, I cannot answer you in only one sentence," she replied.

Draco hummed, a little disappointed that he wouldn't get a direct answer. He was still very much a fan of instant gratification.

"Don't worry," she said and took one of his hands in hers to give it a gentle squeeze, "I will teach you all the things you are asking for step by step and later we will see if there are any specialties you would be interested to learn more about."

That sounded very good, even though Draco hadn't the foggiest just what kind of specialties _Madame _was talking about.

"So, are there any books I should read?" he inquired with a quirk of his lips.

"There is in fact literature that you could use on that certain topic," she replied with a straight face, "If you choose to try, you will find those books in the library on the second floor. Simply ask a house elf and he will take you there."

"Oh, okay," he said, surprised that the knowledge he couldn't get a hand on at Hogwarts was now being handed to him on a silver platter. He'd be sure to check it out as soon as possible.

"So, do you have any other questions?" she inquired.

Draco thought about it, but with the meager knowledge he had, there was really no question popping up in his brain except the all-encompassing: _How does it work_? And he'd already asked that one without getting a real answer.

"Not at the moment, I think," he answered honestly.

"Alright." She nodded amicably. "Then I suggest we get ready for dinner. After the ride we both need a shower and I for one would like to change into fresh clothes."

Draco nodded and got up from the settee. It was only now that he noticed that he still smelled quite strongly of hay and horse. He hadn't even bothered to wash his hands properly before lunch. What would his mother say! No, more importantly, what would his father say!

"I will see you at dinner, Draco," she pulled him out of his thoughts.

She placed a chaste kiss to his lips like she had done the first day, but unlike then, it didn't leave Draco completely flabbergasted. It simply gave him a tingling on his lips and a warm feeling in his stomach as he watched her leave through the open door and step into her bedroom.

When the doors closed behind her, he picked up his robes from the settee. He made his way back to his own rooms to take a shower and dress in something a little less plain for dinner. No robes, though.

As he stood under the shower and let the warm water pound onto his shoulders and back, his mind returned to the new information he'd gotten this afternoon and to the experience of kissing _Madame_. It had been very different from the other kisses they'd shared the day before.

During his first lesson, they had remained seated through out. She had created the scenarios simply by telling him what to imagine and then asking him what the appropriate reaction would be.

This time she had put herself in the scenario. She had been the woman, their situation the scenario. And he had been able to touch her, hold her. The day before he hadn't been allowed to do more than put a hand to her cheek or curl his fingers around her neck and into her hair.

It had been different this time; she had allowed him to touch her arm, to pull her in and he had felt her body pressed against him from chest to groin. He'd felt her breasts pressing against his chest and his dick had clearly shown interest in the situation as it had pressed into her hip.

Now under the streaming water the interest began to grow anew as his eyes closed and the experience came back to him. With a soft groan, Draco slid his hand down his chest and towards his growing erection. He curled his soapy fingers around the hard shaft and hissed in a breath as they slid smoothly up the length. With a twist of his wrist he slid the hand back down, pulling back the foreskin to reveal the spongy head.

His head rolled forward on his neck and he looked down, watching his own hand moving in slow twists and pulls over his length, imagining it to be _Madame's _gentle hands with the long tapered fingers and their smooth, well-manicured nails.

The flesh in his hand gave a twitch at the thought and he sped up his strokes, his other hand braced against the wall as he kept watching the glistening pink head in turn poking out from and disappearing inside his tight fist.

His mouth fell open as he took shuddering breaths, the water streaming down his back and over his ass as he kept pumping furiously. Little noises of pleasure escaped his throat so he bit fiercely down on his bottom lip to stop them.

He could feel the pressure building low in his belly. Warmth seemed to pool around his lower spine and his balls felt incredibly tight. He imagined the kiss again, his tongue in her mouth, exploring the cavity and meshing with her own tongue in a hot slip and slide.

Draco stifled a whimper as he came in sticky spurts against the light grey tiles of the shower wall. He kept pumping at the shaft until he'd shuddered out the last of his climax, his breath coming in heavy pants from between his lips.

Completely drained, he let go of his spent flesh and slumped forward against the wall, bracing himself with both arms against the cool stone. That had been the most amazing wank he'd ever had.

As his breathing returned to normal he righted himself and went back to cleaning his body and hair from the sweat and grime that had accumulated during their ride across the Manor grounds. He was much more relaxed now and would be able to attend dinner without an uncomfortable reminder of his control problems.

He entered the dining room, dressed smartly in his finest charcoal dress slacks and a dark blue shirt, again with the top two buttons undone. His shoes were polished with a quick spell that made the leather shine and his hair was smoothed back on his head.

Madame was already waiting for him, seated at one end of the table, his setting placed squarely at her left side. Draco strode over and pulled his chair out as silently as possible, then silently slid into place beside her. He'd barely reached for his water glass when she spoke.

"Did you enjoy your shower?" she asked nonchalantly.

His face immediately turned a nice shade of pink as the heat rose up to his cheeks.

"Yes, thank you." He tried to pass the comment as nonchalantly as she had, but it was no use. How the hell could she know?

Conversation came to a halt after that until the house elves had presented their dinner, salmon and spinach terrine with rice, and left them alone once more.

"Last night, you tried to tell me about that boy, Potter," she said all of a sudden.

Draco stiffened up instantly, remembering the outburst that had followed when he had called Hermione Granger a mudblood. He did not want a repeat performance of that.

"Yes," he answered hesitantly.

"Do you want to try again?" she asked neutrally.

He toyed with the fork in his hand and composed himself for a second, not sure if he could trust himself to talk about the golden trio without venomous words that would incite _Madame's _anger anew.

"I suppose I could," he stated slowly.

She took a sip of the white wine in front of her and waited patiently for him to continue.

He took a deep breath and ploughed on. "Like I told you, he refused my hand in friendship when I offered it to him, and that was only the second time we met."

A memory came back and gave him a moment's pause. "No actually, it was the third time we met," he chuckled, "I forgot all about it."

The memory started unfolding. "The first time we met was before we even started at Hogwarts. I was in Madam Malkin's robe shop, in Diagon Alley, getting fitted for my very first set of school robes, when all of a sudden this boy walks in."

He closed his eyes and could clearly envision the scenario in front of him. "I was standing up on a stool, getting measured and he came in the door. So I looked up to see this small boy, he must've barely reached to my chin."

Okay maybe he exaggerated a bit there.

"He was wearing the most run-down clothes I'd ever seen and I wondered what business a homeless boy had coming into a robe shop like this."

Potter had looked ridiculous in his baggy clothes and moth-eaten coat. Draco hadn't seen the scar behind the shaggy mop of dark hair, hence the reason he had not recognized the other boy.

"He was all huge green eyes and shaggy black hair and I could tell right from the start that he was completely awed," he continued. "Then Madam Malkin put him on another stool and we stood there side by side getting poked and prodded."

They must've been the same height after all, Draco admitted to himself, since they'd been eye to eye once Potter had been up on a stool as well.

"I said hello and asked him if he was going to go to Hogwarts, too, since he looked about my age and, well, there really isn't another wizard school near by."

He tried to remember why he'd been alone in the shop, but the reason escaped him.

"He said yes and I told him that I wanted to get a new broom and smuggle it into Hogwarts." He grinned back at _Madame_ who listened attentively. "I was obsessed with flying, even then."

Closing his eyes once more, he dove back into the memory. "I asked him if he had a broom and if he played Quidditch and he said he didn't." His mouth pulled down in a distasteful line. "As it later turned out he was the best damn player in a century. Good enough to be accepted into the team even as a first year."

Shaking his head, he continued his tale. "I asked him which house he thought he'd end up in and he was completely clueless, so I explained to him about the houses and told him that I knew I'd end up in Slytherin, because all my family had been sorted there."

He remembered the confused look on Potter's face. Looking back it made more sense, now that he knew Potter had grown up with Muggles and had never even heard of Hogwarts before he'd gotten the letter. Oh the irony.

Draco shook his head with a wistful smile then continued. "Then this half giant showed up, Hagrid. Potter seemed to know all about him. He was the gamekeeper and later Dumbledore hired him as Care of Magical Creatures professor." 

He stopped his tale to take a sip of his water before going on. "By that point, Potter started scowling at me and there I was, still trying to impress him. I spouted a lot of things I'd been taught from the crib by my father and didn't notice soon enough that I achieved exactly the opposite of what I was trying to do. It pissed me off," he said the last part bluntly.

_Madame_ reprimanded him with a look and he gave her a chagrined shrug in return, then went on with his story. "I insulted his family and him without knowing it, didn't show the least compassion when he told me that his parents were dead. When I finally thought to ask his name, Madam Malkin was there to shoo him out of the shop and he ran off without answering me."

Shaking his head he took another long drink from his glass. "That's the first time I met Harry Potter." He put the glass back down on the table and looked up to squarely meet _Madame's_ gaze. "And it all went downhill from there."

Apparently, the topic of Potter had caught _Madame'_s interest; she kept asking Draco questions. He freely told her everything about their long-lasting rivalry, censoring his words only when it came to Hermione Granger and her heritage. He would not make the same mistake twice.

Draco recounted the tales of the last six years of rivalry in chronological order as well as he remembered them; everything from the smallest interception in school hallways that stuck out in his mind to the bigger events. Eerily enough, that was when he noticed that their enmity had fallen into somewhat of a lull over the last school year.

"It's odd," he said cocking his head to the side. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he's gotten tired of our rivalry."

_Madame_ nodded sagely as she looked at him over the rim of her wineglass. "Maybe he has," she said as she set the goblet back down. "From what I know, he has a much more dangerous foe out there, waiting to take his life. It would only be smart to focus on that enemy instead of pursuing a rivalry with a school mate."

Draco snorted, but her statement made sense, even to him. Harry Potter was number one on the Dark Lord's hit-list and even Potter had more brains than to try and cope with more than one enemy at a time, now that all-out war drew closer with every passing day. He didn't want to think about the fact that Potter would be facing his father when the day of battle finally came.

"I don't want to be part of this war," he said honestly, meeting _Madame's_ eyes, hoping for understanding.

She looked back at him silently for a moment, cocked her head to the side with a contemplating expression on her face.

"Then you won't be," she stated with finality as she lifted her glass to those cherry red lips and drained it in one smooth sip.

Draco was utterly confused at that statement, but fearful of asking her to elaborate. She'd said it with such conviction that he had trouble doubting her, even if he knew that there was no way that _Madame _could do anything to stop it if his father came to take him away and whisk him to Voldemort to receive the Dark Mark.

He was honestly surprised by the fact that it hadn't happened yet. He'd been so sure when he had packed his trunk for the summer holidays that he would go home to receive the mark and join his father in the Death Eater circle. Instead, he had been brought to a place in the middle of nowhere to learn the _arts of carnal pleasure_. That turn of phrase still sounded weird in his head.

"Am I going to learn any more tonight," he said to change the topic.

"Not tonight, no," she answered. "I think you have enough to think about for the time being."

It was true, but honestly, his mind would have had enough to work on without the cryptic remark she had made a few moments earlier.

"Well then I think we're settled for tonight."

They finished their meal in silence and exchanged their goodnights after dessert had been cleared from the table.

After changing into his comfortable pajama pants, Draco lay on the bed under the covers. He traced the already familiar patterns on the ceiling with his eyes and mulled over his conversation with _Madame_.

Recapitulating his long and sordid history with Harry Potter had given him a new perspective on the entire situation. He could see clearly now were things had gone wrong then.

Of course this was all in the past now. When he returned to Hogwarts, he would be sophisticated and smooth and stand above such petty things as a schoolboy rivalry. He would show Potter that he was more than just a cheap copy of his father. He would outgrow Lucius Malfoy and make a name for himself someday in the near future.

Somehow, it was important to show Potter that he could be better than that. That he wasn't 'the wrong sort'. Deep down, he still wanted to impress the boy with the bright green eyes and the awed expression on his face when he first set foot into Madam Malkin's robe shop.

Of course thoughts of Potter inevitably brought with them thoughts of the oncoming war. Things had gotten progressively worse ever since the Daily Prophet had finally announced Voldemort's return. The common folk had started to panic while people he knew, friends of his family from before he was even born, had started to prepare.

He wasn't naïve enough not to know where his father went when he left the house after nightfall and returned in the early hours, reeking of strange odors and virtually vibrating with Dark Magic. It worried him more than he liked to admit.

Draco turned over in bed and closed his eyes, trying to shut his mind to the thoughts whirling around in his head. As he slowly drifted to sleep the most disturbing part of the conversation with _Madame _rung out in his mind.

"_I don't want to be part of this war."_

"_Then you won't be."_

_**End Chapter Five**_


	6. Chapter Six

Draco woke up from a fitful sleep when the sun squeezed through a gap in the curtains and fell squarely onto his chest, heating his skin. He didn't remember his dreams if he'd had any, but he didn't feel refreshed at all. Slowly, he crawled out of bed and made his way into the shower.

He perfunctorily went through his morning ablutions then dawdled in front of the dresser as he picked out his clothes. Somehow they all seemed to be the same. Dark pants, light shirts, black socks, white socks, grey socks. There really wasn't much color to be found in his clothes selection.

Finally he dressed in his sole pair of crème colored pants and a light blue dress shirt. When he looked into the mirror, he realized why he hadn't worn that pair of pants in so long. The color made him look sickly pale. He didn't care. This day was going to be crappy anyway.

His feet shuffled along the dark carpet, his eyes following the movement as he ambled down the hallway and staircase towards _Madame's_ quarters. The only thing he looked forward to at the moment was coffee.

As usual, she was already waiting for him at the set table and silently filled his cup. For once she didn't ask if he'd slept well and Draco appreciated it. They ate in silence that wasn't as much uncomfortable as it was heavy.

It took a second cup of coffee before he trusted himself to speak without sounding like a grumpy old man.

"What are we going to do today?" he asked.

She looked at him for a long moment, then turned her head out towards the fields of grass. Sweeping her eyes up to the skies, she squinted against the bright sun beating down on them.

"It looks like it's going to be a hot day," she commented. "I was thinking that perhaps you would like to go for a swim?"

Draco swept a dismissive glance over his surroundings and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah alright."

Even though her gaze made it clear that she had noticed his off mood, she didn't comment on it, instead calmly returning her attention to the pastry on her plate. He picked at his croissant for a few more moments, but eventually gave up trying to eat.

Back in his room and going about the business of gathering his things for a swim, two things occurred to him at once. He hadn't seen a lake anywhere near. Also, he didn't have any swim trunks with him.

Groaning, he grabbed the large bath towel and resigned himself to having to swim in his underwear. He made his way back to _Madame _who was waiting for him inside the living room of her quarters, fully dressed and with nothing in hand.

"Uhm," he looked her up and down. "Not to sound dumb, but aren't you going to need a swimsuit?" he asked. "And I didn't see a lake anywhere when we went out riding."

"That's because there is none," _Madame_ answered nonchalantly, ignoring his comment about the swimsuit completely.

He looked at her questioningly, but she merely took his hand and led him back out into the hallway and down the nearest staircase to the ground floor. Draco followed her into a part of the house he hadn't seen yet, through another long hallway into the east wing.

When they arrived at the end of the hallway, they came face to face with a huge oak double door that _Madame_ opened with a flourish. As Draco looked over her shoulder he could see black and white tiled marble floors and long stone pillars holding up the high ceiling.

Madame stepped aside as he set foot into the room. That's when he saw it: an enormous rectangular swimming pool filled with clear blue water that ran almost the entire width of the room.

"Wow," he breathed in awe, the blue funk of this morning forgotten for the moment. "This is brilliant."

"I thought you would like it," she said as she closed the large doors behind his back.

When she stepped back around to face him, he remembered that they were both still fully clothed and that the same exact fact would have to be changed if they wanted to actually go for a swim.

"Uhm, where are the changing rooms?" he asked as he cast a look around, seeing only two other doors, both at the far side of the room.

_Madame_ smiled at him, her hands folded neatly in front of her floor-length skirt. Draco had a feeling there were going to be no changing rooms for him in the immediate future.

"I've decided that this setting would be ideal to teach you the next lesson. Granted, it is quite a step ahead from where we left off, but I am sure it will help you to let go of some of your inhibitions."

He gulped, catching on to what she was implying. Definitely no changing rooms for him. The towel he'd been holding on to dropped from his limp hand and fell to the floor beside him.

"Uhm so you want me to just," he made an awkward motion with his other hand, indicating his clothes.

"Not quite," she answered with a smirk. "What I want you to do would be to help me remove my robes."

His eyes went wide as saucers at that. He had no idea what to say, so instead he swallowed hard, feeling his dry throat close noisily.

"You see, removing your partner's robes can be a very sensual experience for both people involved," she started to explain. "Granted, there will be times when you will find yourself in a bit of a hurry, so won't have the time or patience for such finesse," she commented absently. "But if you do have the time, you should be able to do it smoothly and make the act enjoyable."

"Oh," was all he could think to say at that.

His gaze was transfixed by her clothes. She wore a tight-fitting bodice over a corset that apparently held the long, flowing skirt to her waist. For the first time the garments looked not so much like fashionable attire, but more like dangerous contraptions with hooks and buttons and laces that dared him to make a mistake trying to get to the person inside.

"Don't worry too much about it," her voice broke through to him and pulled him out of his stupor. "Just go ahead and I will help you if you don't know how to work something."

Draco swallowed once more and ran his tongue over his dry bottom lip as his eyes flicked back and forth between the first row of buttons on the bodice and _Madame's_ face. He nodded and stepped closer, lifting his hands to start undoing the buttons from the top down.

He almost jumped out of his skin when warm hands closed around his wrists and held his hands firmly in place. His gaze jerked back up to her face. Had he **already** botched it up?

"Remember, this is not simply about removing your partner's clothes," she instructed. "Try not to be too practical about it," she smirked as she released his wrists, her fingers trailing down the length of his arms until they came to rest at his elbows.

"Okay," he muttered under his breath then blew an annoying strand of hair out of his face, "Okay."

He took a deep breath and returned his hands to the bodice. _Sensual, try to be sensual. _ Instead of trying to undo them at once, he let the tips of his fingers trail down the row of shining, silver buttons until they reached her waistline. His gaze followed his fingers as he licked his bottom lip nervously. Forcing himself to meet _Madame's _gaze, he looked back up as his fingers flicked the bottom most button through the hole.

Seeing her smiling back at him serenely gave him a little more confidence. He let his fingers slip under the fabric of the bodice to feel the stiff material of the corset underneath. His eyes traveled back to his fingers and he flicked the next button open.

His breath hitched as he felt hands on his own body. Long tapered fingers slid around his back and up to his shoulders, taking a gentle hold. Draco swallowed heavily and closed his eyes, willing himself to keep going.

The only sound in the room was the soft gurgling of water and their mingling breaths. He couldn't bring himself to say something, lest he sounded like an idiot. _Madame _was no help as she stayed silent, only leaning into him a little, and her face inches from his own beside his cheek.

His fingers continued climbing the row in the middle of the bodice, undoing one button after the other and occasionally stopping to brush his knuckles over the peculiar surface of the tightly strung corset beneath.

He could feel the blood rushing south as he finally undid the last button. He hadn't even taken the bodice off her and already, he was hardening, trapped inside his pants. He hoped that _Madame _wouldn't notice what was going on even as his cheeks warmed up in embarrassment.

"You're doing very well, darling dragon," she crooned in his ear.

Draco almost jumped out of his skin again, but forced himself to calm down as a gentle hand left his shoulder to stroke through the hair on the back of his neck. He was completely tongue-tied.

"Keep going, dear," she said soothingly. "Don't hesitate."

Taking hold of her crossed wrists behind his neck, he pulled them apart and brought her hands down until her arms hung loosely at her sides. She let him do as he wished. Draco stalled for a moment, but then made up his mind and placed his hands on her encased waist under the bodice. He could feel the hardness under his fingertips as his thumbs rubbed slowly over the lines. _Whalebone_, he'd heard somewhere that they were made of whalebones.

His hands followed the hard lines of the corset until they reached the swell of her breasts above the constricting material. They were hidden under a simple white chemise. He was straining inside his pants by now and he really wanted to touch her, see what her breasts felt like when they weren't covered by thick fabric, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it yet. It seemed too intimate, too fast.

His hands trembled as he removed them from her body then brought them back to slip under the bodice again, over and around her shoulders. Slowly, he brushed his palms down the back of her arms, pushing the bodice down until it fell loosely from her arms onto the floor. Draco took a step back to look at her.

The short sleeved chemise didn't hide her breasts as much as draw attention to them above the tightly laced grey corset. There seemed to be millions of hooks down the centre of it that led a straight path to the edge of the skirt which fell in seemingly endless soft folds all the way to the tips of her feet. He couldn't even guess at what was beneath it.

He was fascinated by the creamy color of her skin, so pale it seemed white when all that was showing was her hands. Now that he could see more of it, her collarbones and the length of her arms, it had more of a soft rose tinge to it. His mouth went dry as his eyes followed the lines of veins where they showed before they disappeared deeper under the skin.

"Pretty," he breathed even as he realized that the word was thoroughly inadequate.

The low chuckle from _Madame _snapped him out of the trance and his eyes went up to meet hers as another blush rose high on his cheekbones.

"Go ahead," she said as she spread her arms slightly to the side. "You do want to go for a swim after all, don't you?"

At the moment, Draco wasn't sure that that was such a good idea. If he was expected to undress himself as well, the consequences would be dire. Utter humiliation for one.

"Uhm," he stammered.

"I told you, there is no need to be embarrassed. Do you need help with the corset or do you know how to remove it?"

Draco had never been there when his mother got dressed, much less when she got undressed, so he really had no idea how the process of that worked. However, he was intelligent and he wouldn't make a fool of himself asking for something that was probably fairly simple. He could figure it out on his own.

"I can do it," he answered resolutely.

Returning his attention to the contraption made of fabric, whalebone, metal and laces, he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. It seemed too tight to just undo the little hooks in the front. He trailed his finger down the line in the middle, the metal warm under his fingers.

His lips compressed as his hands found their way to her waist, enclosing it firmly. Gods, how could she breathe in that thing? With a little pressure he signaled her to move and she turned around, presenting him her back.

A line of crisscrossing laces ran up her spine and ended in a secure, knotted bow just below her shoulder blades. The laces caught beneath his fingers as he trailed his fingertips up to the bow. His other hand was still firmly on _Madame's _waist as he contemplated the logistics. His brows furrowed and his bottom lip caught between his teeth, he brought both hands up to try and unfasten the knot that held the bow together. It wouldn't give on the first few tugs and Draco really wished he'd remembered to bring his wand.

Huffing out a frustrated breath, he did the next best thing. Keeping one part of the knot between the fingers of his left hand, he brought his face to her back and bit down on the other half.

He heard _Madame's _breath hitch and when she fell forward, his free hand caught her around the middle without thinking. He kept her firmly in place until the knot gave between his insistent tongue and fingers.

"Sorry," he mumbled as soon as he'd removed his mouth and tugged the bow free with his fingers.

"It's quite alright," she answered and laid a hand over his on her stomach. "That was rather inventive."

The proud tone in her voice made Draco grin fiercely as he tugged at the laces, loosening them a bit more. Now he should be able to get the hooks to release so he could get her out of this damn cage.

"How can you wear something like this every day?"

He couldn't imagine having to stuff himself into a corset every day of the week. That couldn't be good for one's health, not to mention it must take ages to put oneself into such a thing without magic.

"Is there a spell to put it on and take it off?"

_Madame_ laughed at his question, but it didn't seem mocking, so he let it slide. Not to mention that his pants were still uncomfortably tight and he was stalling for time.

"The house elves help me with it," she answered simply.

"Oh," he said.

Draco cast a look around, checking for random house elves, but they were still alone in the pool room. Thank goodness. He couldn't imagine the things those pesky little buggers would have thought, seeing him opening a corset as inelegantly as he'd just done.

"It gets easier from here," she commented.

He knew it was a prod to continue. Steeling himself with a deep breath, he moved both hands to the front, but kept her facing away from him. He started at the bottom, pressing the fabric together to push the little hooks out of their eyes. The backs of his fingers ran over the warm, slightly damp fabric of the chemise underneath.

"Do you always wear a corset?" he asked, even though he couldn't remember having seen her without one in the last five days.

"Do you not like it?" she asked back.

"I don't know," he said slowly. "I think it makes a pretty shape, but," he paused, not sure how to elaborate on a thought that hadn't popped up until a few seconds ago. "It seems a bit, unnatural, doesn't it?"

His fingers were drawing closer to her breasts. There were only a handful of hooks left and he knew what he'd have to do to release them as fast as possible. Taking a breath, he buried his face in _Madame's_ neck. His hands trailed down her belly once more and up the side of her ribcage as slowly as possible. Heavens, he'd never felt more like a bumbling idiot.

Swallowing, he cupped her ribs in his hand, just on the underside of her breasts. His thumbs were involuntarily stroking over the soft flesh as his hands pushed together. The hooks sprang free and _Madame_ seemed to melt back into him with a low moan. The stiff fabric of the corset now hung loosely around her waist, only held up by his hands that lay frozen in the middle of her chest.

Draco's nose was buried in her hair, catching a faint whiff of her perfume; something that smelled like autumn leaves and wood. He made his fingers release the garment and drop it to the floor. The white chemise seemed to cling to _Madame's_ curves where the corset had been.

When he brought his arms back up, he trailed his fingertips over the outside of her arms, his gaze once again transfixed by the soft, pale skin. The hard-on in his pants had already reached the point of pain. He tried to will his body under control, but it wouldn't listen.

"Am I," he cleared his throat, "doing okay so far?"

One of her hands reached back and up to tangle in his hair and Draco leaned into the affectionate touch without thinking.

"You're doing well," she said as her nails scratched lightly over his scalp. "Trust your instincts and don't be afraid to touch. It is welcome, remember that."

He nodded into her neck, trying to remind himself of the fact that this was a lesson. She was supposed to teach him those things, so it was alright to touch her any way he liked. That also meant that he couldn't be held accountable if his body decided to react to her offers. Yet, he was still mostly embarrassed and the thought that he might do something wrong mortified him.

Stepping back a little, he brought his hands down to her waist. The skirt seemed simple enough. One dark blue button at the centre of the waist seemed to be what kept the entire skirt together. The ruffles that ran down the centre seemed to be just for show, not an obstacle in the way of undressing.

He undid the button and the ruffles fell to one side to reveal a small gap. Draco's brows drew together in a frown. He stooped to his knees and rucked up the long skirt, revealing another two layers of under skirts and something else.

"A steel skirt?" His voice rose about half an octave on that note.

He shook his head and tried separating the heavy dark velvet from the underskirts.

"Raise your arms," he commanded absentmindedly, his mind still caught up on the **steel skirt**.

What in the bloody hell were women thinking? Granted, the girls at school didn't wear such formal dresses yet, but he didn't doubt for a second that Pansy Parkinson would change her attire the moment she could leave pleated school skirts and uniform blouses behind.

"Stark, barking mad," he muttered under his breath as he stood back up.

He wasn't aware that he'd been talking out loud, until he heard a muffled giggle from under the upturned skirt. His hands froze for a second, the skirt still covering _Madame's _head, but he got over it. Let her giggle, he knew he was right. Honestly, a **steel skirt!**

Draco whipped the skirt all the way over her raised arms and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor. She'd turned towards him again and now they were facing each other, _Madame _with an indulgent smile on her face. Draco shot her his most wicked grin.

"You're dressing that way on purpose," he surmised as he narrowed his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she answered haughtily.

"Oh right," he said as he rolled his eyes.

His fingers found another row of five hooks that held the first underskirt together. He undid them expertly.

"You're telling me you're not doing this to drive any man who is foolish enough to try and undress you single-handedly into madness?" He looked up at her squarely, quirking a mocking brow.

"Why ever would we do such a horrendous thing?"

"For a laugh of course," he shot back without thinking. "The value of seeing the supposed rulers of the earth surrender to mounds of fabric." The second underskirt went over her head. "And steel," he added as he shook his head at the last barrier.

"Maybe," she allowed.

"For certain," he answered decisively.

Another knotted bow held the cage-like skirt to her waist. Draco didn't even try to release it with his fingers alone. He felt heat flush his cheeks as he went back down on his knees. Taking and expelling an explosive breath, he pushed the cage back and set his teeth to work on the knot.

He felt hands tangle in his hair in a loving gesture and for a moment, everything seemed to stop as he knelt there. His face was burrowed in the folds of _Madame's _chemise, one hand keeping a tight hold around her waist as his other worked with his teeth on the knot.

Her fingers combed the tresses back from his face and he just breathed in. His arm tightened around her waist. If the floor wasn't so hard under his knees, he would have stayed there forever.

The knot came loose under his fingers and he pulled his face back to remove the bow. The cage collapsed in on itself with a sharp, high-pitched rattle and broke the last remains of the moment completely.

_Madame _stepped out of the pile of steel hoops at her feet and silently presented herself to him. All she was wearing now was a chemise that reached down to her thighs and a pair of long cotton drawers that covered her shins. Her feet stuck in a simple pair of flat suede shoes and she had to be wearing stockings of some sort.

Draco's breath stalled in his throat as he looked up from his position on the floor. Part of him wanted to call the outfit ridiculous, but another part of him was very much aware that a woman was standing in front of him in nothing but her **underwear**.

He swallowed nervously and shifted on his knees, the cold floor completely forgotten. His hand reached out towards _Madame_ and she stepped closer without waiting for more incentive. The material of the drawers felt the same as the chemise under his fingers and he slid his hand down until her ankle was cupped in his palm.

The pressure of her hand landed heavily on his shoulder as she steadied her weight on him. The foot under his hand lifted and he slipped off the shoe, then ran his fingers back up her leg under the hemline of the drawers until he reached the elastic band of the stockings, just under her knee.

He peeled the thin fabric from her leg until it lay limp in his hand, then tossed it away quickly. Her bare foot had already settled back on the floor in front of him. He ghosted the tips of his fingers over the smooth skin that was now revealed.

As the pressure on his shoulder shifted, he turned his gaze to the other leg that she was now presenting to him the same way as before. He pulled the flat shoe from her foot and this time, he heard the clatter when it fell to the tile floor. The sock went the same way its twin had.

When _Madame_ stood firmly once more, Draco looked up at her through the bangs that had fallen over his eyes. He blew the strands out of the way, stalling for time.

"Go on," she encouraged but didn't move a muscle to show him what to do next.

He bit his bottom lip so fiercely, he was pretty sure he'd draw blood soon. His hands began to shake as he ran them up the outside of her legs, over the soft fabric of the drawers until he reached the waistband. Still kneeling in front of her, he gave the hemline a firm tug and it gave and slithered down her legs. His eyes followed avidly, taking in the long, sturdy thighs, the hard knobs of the knees and the strong calves to the slimmer ankles.

His gaze stayed fixed on the floor for a moment as he willed himself not to look back up, not to look at all the exposed skin and what he knew was there, at the apex of her thighs. He'd heard about the difference between men and women, but he'd never actually seen what it looked like. Curiosity was killing him, but so was his hard-on and he was sure if he looked up now, he would come in his pants. Thatwas something he couldn't risk.

He swallowed heavily and stood up, his eyes still averted from _Madame _as his hands found her waist by touch. The skin was warm and slightly damp under his palms, but he couldn't be sure if that was actually heror if his hands had gotten sweaty from nervousness.

Draco stared at a spot over her shoulder as he croaked out, "Raise your arms, please," and started to pull the chemise over her head and away.

He was so close and if she touched him now, in any way, he would come in his pants. Closing his eyes, he tried to will himself under control. To think of ugly things, despicable things, scary things, and all manner of things that would make his problem go away.

What would his father think if he saw him like this? That was decidedly creepy. With thoughts of his father came thoughts of his **mother** and that did it. The seemingly untamable erection in his pants wilted. A little. It hurt.

"Look at me, darling dragon," _Madame_ cooed to him in a soft voice. "It's alright, I want you to look at me."

Draco swallowed. His dry throat clicked audibly as he slowly let his gaze focus back on _Madame_. He knew she was completely naked in front of him, yet he couldn't bring himself to look at anything other than her face, mere inches from his. Anything else would bring back his problem and make it worse.

His eyes went wide as saucers as she took a step back and it became increasingly difficult **not** to see more of her.

"Please," he croaked. Give me a moment, he wanted to say. Or perhaps: don't make me come in my pants, please!

"You did very well," she said gently. "Now, let me return the favour."

All Draco's mind came up with in answer was to let a high pitched peep escape his throat.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Chapter Seven**_

Draco took a deep breath and stared at _Madame's_ face, deeply afraid all of a sudden to let his gaze stray south of it. His length was straining underneath the fabric of his boxer-briefs. He could feel wetness at the tip, just underneath the waistband. Remembering the color of his pants, his eyes flew down, afraid to see a wet spot.

The light cream color of the fabric was spotless, but the outline of his length was blindingly obvious. Damn, there was no way _Madame_ hadn't seen that. Suddenly, there was something else in his field of vision. Something he'd desperately tried not to see.

While his eyes had been focused on his own groin in abject horrification, she had stepped closer to him again and now he was looking directly at her - he gulped - private parts.

Draco wanted to close his eyes, but found he couldn't. This was the first time he got the chance to see a **naked** woman in real life. There was a neat triangle of dark hair covering her sex that contrasted starkly with her pale rose skin.

Unexpectedly, he felt a warm hand under his chin, fingers grazing the sensitive skin gently as they slowly coaxed him to lift his head. His eyes traveled up almost involuntarily, taking in a smooth, slightly rounded belly with a small, indented belly button the line of her hips flowing smoothly inward to her waist. There were red stripes where the corset had pressed into her skin. The underside of pert, soft looking breasts, dark rose colored nipples with large round areolas. Soft pale expanse of skin leading up to the stark relief of collarbones that ran together in the centre at the base of her throat; a small groove in the skin there. The elegant pale throat bobbed as _Madame_ swallowed silently.

His gaze traveled up her face, the chin, the lips curved in a friendly smile, high cheekbones and finally he met her eyes. The amber irises seemed to sparkle with mirth, but maybe that was just from the way the skin at the corners crinkled in small little lines as she kept smiling at him.

He was taken completely by surprise when she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. It was nothing more than a peck, but nonetheless enough to force a moan from his throat. Draco finally closed his eyes, embarrassed.

The hand under his chin slid up the line of his jaw until she was cradling his cheek, a strong thumb running soothingly over his cheekbone. He leaned into the touch, not noticing _Madame's_ other hand until it had already opened the first button of his light blue shirt at the base of his throat.

When the hand slowly wandered down the centre of his chest, firm pressure on his skin through silk that did nothing to dull the sensation, Draco started to shake. Sucking in a breath, his senses reeled with the smell of her skin so close to his own, her breasts almost touching his chest, her hand on his belly no more than a centimeter away from the tip of his arousal.

A full body shudder racked through him, sending him forward against _Madame's_ warm, naked body and with a small noise escaping from his throat, he came in his pants.

When his higher brain function returned, the first thing he felt were warm, strong arms cradling him to a soft, warm body, his nose buried in a smooth, sweetly smelling neck. The second thing he felt was complete mortification. His face burned hot as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut against his failure.

He'd just come in his pants from nothing more than a naked woman touching him. She hadn't even touched him below the waist and he'd creamed all over himself. Draco knew **that** was not supposed to happen.

"Shh, it's alright, darling dragon." Her voice cooed in his ear as her arms kept holding him tightly against her body. "It takes time to learn control. There is no need to be embarrassed."

Draco swallowed heavily, still disappointed and mortified over his loss of control, even as her voice ran through him like a soothing caress, coiling around him like her body did, calming his senses.

"Aren't you disappointed?" he whispered, almost afraid of her answer.

Her warm laughter tingled in his ear and tickled down his spine, raising gooseflesh on his skin.

"I have no reason to be disappointed," she said softly, the smile audible in her voice.

"But…" Draco protested, unwilling to hear consolation if it wasn't true.

He didn't want to be mollycoddled by _Madame_ for some reason. He wanted to know the truth.

"Shush," she said as her arms gave his shoulders a tight squeeze. "I expected this to happen. I was surprised you retained control for so long," she admitted as she released him from her hold and took a step back. "You have a very strong mind, darling dragon."

Her voice was filled with pride and to Draco's ears it was the best compliment he'd ever received. His eyes finally met hers as he licked over his dry bottom lip and nodded in acceptance. Perhaps he'd even get used to this nickname she seemed to have chosen for him.

_Darling dragon_, it was more than a little ridiculous and an oxymoron to think of a dragon as something darling. Those were vicious creatures, not cuddly pets. But when the words rolled off her tongue they seemed to touch him in a sensual caress, soothing and arousing at the same time.

His eyes snapped back open as he felt _Madame's_ hand return to his shirt front. The warmth of her palm soaked through the silk of his shirt and before he could protest, she opened another button, then another.

"What…" he started, but she cut him off.

"I'm continuing the lesson," she explained calmly. "Now that you're not quite as exited, you will be able to pay closer attention." She smirked at him, actually smirked.

Draco's cheeks flushed once more as he nodded then shook his head. There was no way he would allow her to remove his pants. He could already feel the semen drying on his skin, making the fabric of his briefs stick uncomfortably to it.

Undeterred by his silent protest, she unbuttoned his shirt completely and pushed the open halves aside. Draco brought his hands up to hold her wrists still.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he mumbled, unable to meet her gaze once again, staring fixedly at the smooth expanse of skin just below her breasts where he could still see the slowly fading red stripes from the corset.

_Madame_ sighed, but let him hold on to her wrists. "I told you that there is no need to be embarrassed," she voiced soothingly before she pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.

She gently pulled her hands from his grip only to reverse their hold, unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt sleeves. "You will feel uncomfortable if you keep these clothes on," she said neutrally as her hands pushed the open shirt from his shoulders.

"But I don't want you to see…" Draco's protest trailed off as his cheeks heated once more. He couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence.

"I want to see," she answered softly as her hand ran down his bare chest.

Draco's gaze jerked back to _Madame's_ face. He shivered from her touch and felt the muscles tighten in response. Looking down where her hand was running with firm pressure south towards his belly. His nipples had tightened into hard little nubs. Usually, they only did that when he took a cold shower.

His breathing deepened as her fingers found the first of the hooks that kept his pants closed and slowly unlatched it. Draco bit his bottom lip hard as he felt his spent flesh twitch. Slowly, he looked back up at her face, forcing himself to keep his gaze there as he felt the press of knuckles against his groin and the soft pop of hooks being pulled from their eyes.

The soaked fabric felt uncomfortable where it touched his naked skin. There had to be a huge wet spot at the front of his white briefs. Draco's eyes closed in humiliation before he could see the expression on _Madame's _face as his pants where slowly pushed down his hips to pool at his ankles.

"Step out of your shoes," she commanded softly and Draco did his best to toe off the slippers underneath the folds of his pants. He still didn't open his eyes.

A hand touched his shoulder and pulled him forward. He blindly took a stumbling step, leaving his shoes and pants behind him.

"Open your eyes," she cooed directly into his left ear. Draco shook his head marginally. "Look at me, Draco," she commanded more firmly, her breath ghosting over his face as he felt her pulling back.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes. He must look completely ridiculous standing in front of _Madame_ in nothing other than white ankle socks and stained briefs. A shiver ran down his spine as he met her gaze and saw nothing but calm amber eyes and an encouraging smile on cherry red lips.

Her hand lifted and a finger slid down his cheek in a slow caress as his eyes stayed rooted to her face.

"Precious," she intoned softly.

Draco inhaled sharply, the memory of the first time she'd called him that coming back to him. It seemed so long ago when it had barely been a week. His eyes followed her down as she slowly sunk to her knees in front of him.

He could see the top of her breasts and his breath stalled in his throat as she took firm hold of his hips. Her face was mere centimeters away from his groin, her breath ghosting over the wet fabric.

Instead of pulling down his underwear, as he'd expected and dreaded at the same time, she let her palms skate down the outside of his legs all the way down to his ankles. Draco followed the length of her spine as she bent before him, watching the ripples under the smooth skin of her back.

He licked his lips as his gaze fell on the lush curves of her buttocks that hovered over her feet as she crouched before him. As he felt firm pressure on his ankle, trying to lift his left foot, he almost over-balanced and instinctively reached a hand out to brace himself. It landed on her shoulder and he felt the warmth of her skin under his palm as she removed the sock from his foot. The second time he felt the pressure, this time on the other ankle, was less unexpected and he obediently lifted his leg for her to pull the sock off.

Draco's eyes followed the movement as _Madame_ stood back up. He watched her breasts bounce lightly as she got to her feet and stopped to stand close before him, their faces close enough to kiss if he leaned forward the tiniest bit.

There was only a stained peace of fabric separating him from being completely naked now and to his complete embarrassment, the thought sufficed to make him stir and grow hard inside the soiled briefs. _Please Gods, no_, he thought and willed himself to think of ugly things. A blast ended skrewt biting him in the butt, that forsaken hippogryph maiming him in third year. Potter winning at Quidditch every single time, leaving him to deal with the grumpy Slytherin team.

He took a deep breath and his arousal slowly faded into the background. Until he felt fingertips sliding under the waistline and manicured nails scratched softly along his sensitive skin. Draco bit his lip hard to keep from making any undignified noises.

The fingers ran around the inside of the waistband from front to back and settled over the small of his back to scratch over the skin there for a moment. A silent moan reverberated in his throat. Draco hadn't known he was so sensitive to touch there. The nails retraced their path until palms pushed flat against his hipbones.

Draco forced himself to stare over _Madame's _shoulder. She had pressed closer again and he could feel her breasts barely touching the skin of his chest, causing his face to heat up with embarrassment and arousal. The ugly thoughts he'd tried to maintain as a mantra had fled his brain and all he could do was feel. The hands slowly pushed down the fabric of his briefs and he felt them catch against his hardening length.

At this point, he was sure that he would spend the rest of his time in _Madame's_ presence both hard and blushing. It was so undignified and wrong, but a tiny part of him was beginning to get exited, trying to imagine all the things she might teach him.

He released a soft noise with his next breath, noticing that at some point, he'd stopped biting down on his bottom lip and given up fighting. Before he could remind himself and clamp down again, there was a hand on his cheek and a tongue running over the swollen flesh of his lip at the same time the last piece of his clothing hit the tiles at his feet.

Draco sank into the kiss with a moan, trying and failing to remember, much less apply all the things he had learned from _Madame_ about kissing. He was too high-strung to think; too confused by everything he was experiencing to handle this as a study.

When Madame released his mouth, he was panting hard, trying to pull as much air as possible into his lungs. She stepped back and like a puppet on a string, Draco's body followed the movement.

A hand on his chest stopped him, stroking a soothing circle on his sternum as he met _Madame's_ gaze with a question in his eyes, but unable to make his mouth form the words.

"You did well in this lesson," she said with a smile. "And we will return to it in time, but for now…" She paused briefly as she took his hand in her own. "Let us go for a swim. The water will help you to calm down."

He took a shaking breath and nodded, accepting her order as she guided him along the side of the pool to a set of steps that led into the water.

"You can swim?" she asked as she let go of his hand and took the first step into the softly gurgling blue.

Draco was slowly regaining control as he had the chance to take a step away from the situation and look around the pool room. His eyes snapped back from the doors across the room to meet hers and he was peeved at the question.

"Of course," he answered indignantly. "I could swim before I was old enough to fly."

Now technically, that was a lie, but he'd been sitting on a broom pretty damn early in his life and the lake at the manor had been no place to swim for a child. There were all manner of dangerous and carnivorous things in its murky waters and Draco had had no intention of getting in contact with those.

"Of course," _Madame_ echoed with a slightly mocking lilt in her tone. "Come in then, the water is wonderful."

Her body was already submerged under the surface of the water, but he could still see her shape, slightly broken because of the qualities of the liquid.

Nodding, he stepped forward and sank his foot into the water testing the temperature. It wasn't exactly cold but not nearly warm, either. Steeling himself he sank down as fast as possible, feeling the gooseflesh rise on his naked skin as he submerged up to his shoulders.

The pool was deeper than it had looked from the outside. He cast a gaze at the far end of the room, wondering how deep it might go on the other side. His arousal had been successfully banked by the temperature and his mind was free to work once more.

Draco was surprised to find that he'd also gotten over the first shock of seeing _Madame_ naked. _Maybe because the water covers her up to her neck now,_ a traitorous part of his mind piped up to subdue his smugness.

Pushing the irritating voice away, he ducked his head under the surface and took a few pulls with his arms, pushing his feet off the hard stone of the steps. When he came back up he had to turn around to look back at _Madame _who was gliding silently through the water, her eyes closed in bliss.

He wondered what would happen if he dived up behind her and pulled her under. Part of him wanted to see the always composed woman sputtering and paddling water, her poise lost completely for a precious few moments. The already mischievous smirk on his face turned into an evil grin.

Slowly, he let his body sink under water, keeping his eyes trained on _Madame's _body where it floated a few meters away from him. When he was far enough down that his movements wouldn't betray him on the surface, he started towards her.

His heart was beating harder in his chest the longer he held his breath. What if _Madame_ got angry with him again? But he was only seventeen. He couldn't be expected to always behave yet, right? Right. His father would have caned him for this kind of behavior.

The thought gave him pause, but he brutally shoved it away and continued towards his goal. Lucius wasn't here. Draco was sure that whatever happened, she wouldn't betray him to his father. He trusted _Madame_.

"_I don't want to be part of this war."_

"_Then you won't be."_

The words reverberated through his head and Draco started kicking like a madman until he broke through the surface with a gasp. He heaved in fresh air through his struggling lungs not a meter away from _Madame _who turned around instantly and took hold of his shoulders to keep him above the surface.

"Darling, are you alright?" she asked, concern reflecting in her features as she searched his wide open eyes. "Draco, is there something wrong?"

He was still taking heaving gulps of air, the discovery that he trusted her and the simultaneous memory of that heavy conversation crashing down on him with something akin to panic.

Without thinking, he threw his arms around _Madame _and held on tight. Somehow she managed to keep them afloat until Draco remembered to kick his legs slightly so they wouldn't sink like a stone.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against the wet skin on her neck, still not letting go.

"Shh, it's alright," she murmured soothingly as one of her hands came up to stroke the slick hair back from his face and over the back of his head. "It's alright," she cooed again.

This woman had taken him in and taught him so much already and was going to teach him all those things that would make him a great man, and hopefully a good husband one day and how had he planned to thank her? By dunking her under the water like some insignificant girl at Hogwarts. It was most certainly not alright and Draco was deeply ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he repeated again, even though he knew she could have no idea what he was talking about.

"It's alright," she repeated soothingly, still combing her fingers through his wet hair.

She started to pull back from him and Draco reluctantly loosened his hold around her shoulders so she could float away. Instead, she only retreated far enough to be able to get a good look at his face and smoothed a few last strands from his forehead before she cradled his cheeks in her palms.

Feeling like an idiot, he lowered his eyes, silently treading water to stay above the surface. His eyes jerked up when he felt _Madame _pull closer once again and press a kiss against his forehead.

"There's no reason to be ashamed," she murmured against the wet skin as her hands slowly glided down his neck to rest on his shoulders.

Draco relaxed under her soothing touch, still feeling like an ungrateful prat for even thinking about dunking _Madame _like some common girl. When her voice sounded the next time, his eyes met hers and his mouth fell open in surprise at what she said.

"And no reason to be afraid of having a little fun with someone you like." She grinned at him mischievously and Draco barely had time to take a breath before his head was submerged under water as strong hands pushed down on his shoulders.

Automatically, his feet pushed back from the ground as soon as they touched and he propelled himself back to the surface, gasping in a harsh breath as soon as he was above water.

Still sputtering, he looked around wildly to find _Madame _a few meters away, laughing merrily. His eyes narrowed at her as he slowly approached. Here he'd been, mortified and ashamed of himself for even thinking about dunking her and what did she do? Calmed him down only to use it as an advantage and turn the tables on him. She was in for it now, though.

"You realize that this means…" he stopped himself, reluctant to speak of war in any capacity. "Revenge," he said instead. "Sweet, evil revenge," he vowed more to himself since _Madame's_ laughter had only grown with his indignant words.

She was paddling away from him, still chuckling at his expense. He must look like a drowned rat, sputtering in the water. She would regret this. He'd make her regret it. With a shark's grin he set in motion, going after _Madame_.

"You look adorable," she said with a smile as she took long pulls with her arms, swimming away from him on her back and kicking water in his direction with her feet.

Draco gritted his teeth as he lengthened his strokes giving chase after her, going for the deeper end of the pool. "I do not," he protested loud enough to be heard over the splashing of water.

"Oh but you do," she objected even as the distance between them slowly closed. "Smooth hair all wet and hanging down your face in long spikes, and you huff and puff like a wolf chasing after the prey."

"Shouldn't you be a bit more scared?" Draco truly did huff out. "Seeing as you are the prey?"

Another bout of tinkling laughter and he was almost there, only a meter away, just one more stroke. He snatched the splashing leg and pulled and Madame went under with a squeak that turned into gurgles and bubbles as she kept expelling her breath under the surface of the water.

"Hah!" Draco exclaimed triumphantly as he let go of the flailing leg and watched as _Madame _struggled back to the surface.

She sputtered, just like he had and her neatly kept hair was coming undone and falling in soggy strands against her face. Draco grinned like a madman. However, the grin didn't stay long as she advanced on him and he backpedaled fast, trying to get away from her hands.

Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough and barely able to take a breath before deceptively strong hands grabbed a hold of his calves and yanked. He was pulled under and felt her body sliding along his as he sank deeper while _Madame_ tried to swim away above him.

Without thinking, he grabbed a hold of her waist, slinging his arms around her as he rolled over and pushed to the surface for a quick breath, before hauling his weight downwards again, pulling her with him.

She squirmed against his body like an eel trying to free herself from his arms but Draco held tight as he swam to the surface once more. The water took away enough of gravity that he could lift her halfway out and throw her face first back into the pool.

He laughed as she squeaked and went under. The laughter faded as she didn't come back up right away and Draco started scanning the water. _Where the bloody hell is she?_ he thought, scanning the pool.

He got his answer in the form of long fingers closing around his ankles and pulling down hard. His body sank like a projectile and _Madame_ was right there, her body sliding along his front to front.

His breath escaped in bubbles at the feel of her water slick skin gliding over his legs and chest and suddenly he found himself face to face with her, surrounded by water on all sides. She pressed closer to him, her breasts pushing into his chest, the pinpoints of her nipples poking into his skin as her arms snaked over his shoulders to hold him captive.

Lack of oxygen was already making him light-headed as his own arms snaked around her waist and held on, but he could still feel every single place they touched. The hair at the apex of her thighs felt weird where it touched him and with a start he realized that he was completely hard again, his length trapped between their bellies.

He saw _Madame's _eyes narrow slightly as she smiled at him, then she closed her mouth over his in a kiss, breathing into him. She held the lip lock as Draco felt them both rise back to the surface and didn't break it even after their heads had broken through the surface once more.

He took a deep breath through his nose, sucking _Madame's_ tongue into his mouth with it as she kept a firm hold on the back of his neck, forcing him to continue the kiss.

Able to breathe normally once more, Draco stayed a willing captive. Kissing was something he enjoyed immensely, he'd learned while _Madame _had taught him a varied sample of how one could kiss another person. 

This was completely different though, maybe because they were in the water, or maybe because this was a situation she hadn't painted in some kind of scenario before. Maybe there wasn't really a fixed 'kind' of kiss for every situation. _Just a span of what's appropriate and what's not in a certain situation, _he finished the thought before he let himself simply enjoy the kiss.

After another pleasant moment, she pulled her lips away and looked at him with a pleased smile. It seemed he hadn't been the only one to enjoy this. Draco was immensely pleased and proud of himself. He grinned back.

Until he noticed that he was still hard and pressed intimately against _Madame's_ hip where their bodies touched. His cheeks immediately started to flush in embarrassment, but this time he willed it down.

She'd told him over and over again that there was nothing wrong with getting aroused. She'd even told him there was nothing wrong with coming in his pants, even though Draco didn't quite believe **that**.

Screwing up his courage, he met her gaze and tightened his grip around her waist. He licked his lips and leaned in for another kiss, a slower one than the last, taking time to explore the inside of her mouth that he realized he'd become quite familiar with.

His eyes slipped closed as he slowly started rocking his hips. The friction felt so good it made him groan into the kiss. Part of him expected _Madame_ to push him away but instead she pulled him closer and pushed her tongue past his lips, deepening the kiss.

Draco could feel the heat coiling low in his spine like it did when he wanked and the tight sensation that seemed to rise as the muscles in his belly clenched with the pressure inside. _So close, _he thought desperately as he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against her shoulder, his hands clenching and unclenching against her back.

"Yes, that's it, darling dragon," she cooed into his ear before she flicked the sensitive shell with the tip of her tongue. "Let it go, just breathe."

As if on command, he inhaled a sharp breath that stalled halfway in his throat as the tension in his body released and orgasm rushed through him and out into the water around him that rippled in waves against his skin as he kept up the movement of his hips until he was completely spent.

"Gods," he breathed out as he finally came to a rest, Madame somehow managing to keep both of them afloat above the surface.

"Beautiful," she cooed into his ear once more.

_**End Chapter Seven**_


	8. Chapter Eight

_**A/N: I realize it's been a long time since I have updated this. The long and short is that a couple months ago, hardware broke and I lost nearly all my stories. Some I could rescue, others are gone forever, including the continuation of this story. BUT I am not giving up. I refuse to let myself be stopped by this disaster. So, I will continue to work on it.**_

_**Warning:**_ This chapter is a little more explicit that things usually get around here, hence the M rating. If you are offended by explicit material, or if you are not legally old enough to read it then please skip this chapter or better yet please don't read this story at all. Thank you.

Feedback is always appreciated.

_**Chapter Eight**_

Embarrassment over the situation had chased Draco out of the pool and straight to his room. He'd barely taken the time to scrabble into his clothes before he'd made a beeline upstairs.

In her infinite wisdom, _Madame_ had not only understood, but also left him his space.

The house elves had brought his lunch upstairs and spared him the misery of having to face _Madame_, or at least, postponed it for the time being.

At present, Draco was sitting on his bed, staring at the crumbs on his empty plate and pondering his situation. He'd had **s**ex, sort of, with _Madame._ In a pool. More like, he'd come all over himself, humping her leg while she held them both afloat.

Now that he was back to full mental capacity, there was no way to look at the entire scenario that had transpired without being mortified. She couldn't have enjoyed what had happened.

One of his mother's friends had a dog; one of those small furballs that was constantly barking. He remembered how, one summer during a picnic in the Manor gardens, the dog had gotten frisky. It had started to try and hump his leg under the table. In the end, Draco had cast a repelling charm on the ugly creature to keep it at least ten yards away.

That must be what _Madame_ must've felt like. He'd behaved like a mindless animal, a dog, rutting against her leg without giving it a second thought. Draco was disgusted with himself.

But she hadn't cast a repelling charm on him. In fact, she'd actually pulled him closer, cooed in his ear and coaxed him along. Had she only done that because she was his teacher, or had she actually liked what had happened?

The question was running around in circles in Draco's mind as he chewed on his thumbnail, staring off into the distance. After another few minutes, he admitted to himself that he wouldn't find the answer on his own.

But there was no way he'd ask _Madame _about this, teacher or no. His nail suffered as he tried to figure out how to get by the answer another way. There had to be something, he knew she'd told him something during their first real talk about sex. It was niggling at the back of his brain.

"_There is in fact literature that you could use … in the library on the second floor..."_

"Of course!"

He released the tortured thumb from his mouth to slap his forehead. How could he have forgotten about that? He jumped off the bed and made for the door right away. If he wanted answers, all he had to do was look them up in a bloody book.

Draco felt a bit dumb as he opened the door to the hallway to call for a house elf, then found himself unable to do so, because he didn't know the name of any of them. Running a hand through his hair, he vowed to remedy that.

Thankfully, fate would have it that one of the ugly little creatures was just coming down the hallway, tray in hand. _Madame _must have just finished her own lunch.

"Uh, you, elf, wait a moment."

The elf stopped mid-stride to turn towards Draco. "Yes, master Malfoy?"

"What's your name?" he asked the little thing bluntly.

"Broxy, sir," the elf answered politely.

"Broxy, alright," he said more to himself, checking the elf over to look for some recognizable feature, so he wouldn't call the wrong elf by the wrong name later on.

The creature waited patiently until he'd committed the outfit and a rather noticeable flap in the left ear to memory.

"Broxy, take me to the library," he ordered out of habit, then remembered to add, "please." It felt incredibly odd to be using such formalities with a house elf, but he had not forgotten what _Madame_ had taught him.

"Of course, master Malfoy." The elf made a small bow and with a little 'poof' the tray in its hands disappeared. "This way, sir," it added as it motioned with its arm.

Draco followed the elf silently, memorizing the way to the library, planning to spend quite a bit of his free time there if his research proved fruitful. He should have thought of this a lot sooner, so he wouldn't have made such a fool of himself with _Madame_.

The elf swung open a set of enormous double doors and stepped aside. Draco recognized the familiar surroundings of a very well stacked, diverse library. It looked quite a bit like the one they had at home at the Manor. Only the furniture that stood around the room was different.

Lighter colours; comfortable settees and wide, comfortable looking arm-chairs arranged around low tables. A fire in the gaping fire-place to the left and tall, wing shaped windows that lit the room from two sides. In between there were high book cases that ran from floor to ceiling through the entire room.

Draco stemmed his hands onto his hips and turned in a full circle, noticing that the elf had left him to his own devices and closed the doors to the room. Where the hell would one start looking for the right book? There were hundreds of thousands to choose from and he had no idea what specifically he was looking for.

Pulling his wand from his sleeve, he pointed it in the general direction of the first shelf. If he was mistaken, this might become painful. He braced himself, took a deep breath and enunciated clearly.

"Accio: Guide to …sex?"

He hadn't meant for it to come out as a question, certain that would have botched up the entire spell, but a moment later the shelf he had pointed his wand at started to rattle and a large, heavy looking book came hurtling towards him.

Draco had barely enough time to take a step back and bring his hands forwards before the tome collided with him. Readjusting it in his arms until he could look at the spine, he read out loud.

"A. Di'Tamorus Guide to Sex – How to please and be pleased."

Well, that sounded definitely like a tome he should read cover to cover. After all, this was what he had been brought here to learn. He crossed the room and chose a comfortable, lavishly stuffed armchair. Sinking into the soft leather, he settled down for a long and educational read.

Flipping open the book to a random page, he skimmed the first full paragraph on it.

"Oral sex can be both, a means of foreplay or an act of sexual intercourse all on its own, depending on the circumstances and personal preferences. It is a highly pleasurable act that can arouse both the giving and the receiving party involved."

He remembered the conversation he'd had with _Madame_ about that. Once again he thought that Blaise was definitely a lucky bloke to have a girl do that to him. He wondered what it would feel like, to have a girl kiss his penis, or maybe lick and suck on it like a lollypop. The organ in question twitched, showing definite interest in that idea.

Draco forced himself to turn the pages back to the index. After all, there was research to do first, before he could delve deeper into the subject. Closing the book, then opening it again on the first page, he leafed until he got to the index, but the titles didn't give away any hints where he would find the answer to his question.

Frustrated, he snapped the book shut. As he made to turn it back over to the front cover, it opened enough to reveal what looked like a word register. Grinning, Draco opened the back cover fully. Now this was more like it.

Rutting wasn't catalogued, but he did find the word rubbing and turned to the page number given next to the entry. He ended up on the beginning of a chapter named "Foreplay: Small Steps to the Main Event". His eyes devoured the lines in front of him.

"Frottage, known also as Frotteurism is a technique not only gay couples enjoy. It is an act that can be used as a means to arouse your partner and yourself during foreplay, but is also an act of sex in itself. You could describe it as outercourse, since no penetration happens at any time during the act.

The working of frottage is quite simple. The partners are rubbing their clothed or naked bodies together to gain pleasure from the friction and body-heat this action supplies. It is not unusual that the male comes to an orgasm during this exploit, while the female doesn't, since the arousal in the male sexual organs builds and comes to a climax faster than in the female's.

However, this does not mean that a woman does not take pleasure in the act. It is quite often a pleasure in itself for a woman to be capable of making a man come by simply rubbing her body against his."

"Oh," he voiced silently.

So _Madame_ had not been repulsed by what he'd done in the pool. And it wasn't something dirty that only dogs did. She'd probably even really liked it. A huge sigh of relief burst from his throat. Thank goodness. He didn't want to look like a fool.

A smirk curled up the corners of his mouth. Professor Snape had always said he was an apt pupil. And as an apt pupil, it was a virtue, nay a duty, to prepare for the next lesson. And since he didn't know what exactly the next lesson would be, better to be prepared for anything.

Draco closed the book once more and opened it from the beginning. The first entry was called. "Witches and Wizards: What's beneath the Robes."

He began to read slowly, savouring every detail. Aside from the text, there were pictures and diagrams that moved and turned if you touched them with a finger, so you would be able to see them from every angle or get closer to a certain detail. Draco was fascinated.

He knew the technique from some of the books in his father's library. But this was vastly different from getting a close up on a certain plant or a magical object. For the first time, he could get up close and personal, dive right into the nitty-gritty without having to dirty his hands or ask mortifying questions.

For the first time, he had the chance to get a real look at what he hadn't dared inspect closer when he'd stood in front of _Madame_ earlier in the day. A woman's sex was rather peculiar. It was shaped a little like a flower, with petals and a tiny bud in the centre of the top part. Then there was the hole; it looked so tiny, he couldn't imagine anything as big as his penis going in there, or anything as monstrously huge as a child coming out of it, for that matter.

Draco read on, trying to commit everything he learned to memory so he could impress _Madame _with his knowledge the next time she asked him a question. He skipped the part about male anatomy, since he knew everything there was to know about his own body, in his opinion.

The next two chapters covered masturbation and kissing. He skipped those, too, after he figured out that masturbation meant wanking off. _Madame_ and he'd already covered kissing over a week ago and he knew how to wank without needing a guide, thank you very much. On to the third chapter: "The Magic you can do with your Hands"

There were more pictures, showing sensitive places on a witch's skin, highlighted in different shades of red. Paragraphs explaining different kinds of touching and stroking, even pinching and scratching. It made him curious and he wondered if one could really like being pinched in the nipples or scratched on the back or the inside of the thighs. He skipped the part pertaining to the male anatomy and sensitive spots there. He figured that he wouldn't need that.

His mind absorbed the information given with rapid-fire speed. Before he knew it, he'd reached the end of the chapter and was looking at the chapter that covered Frottage again. He leafed through it until he came upon the next one. "Advanced Kissing"

His eyes grew wide as he looked at a picture that showed a mouth moving to a woman's sex, licking at the petals he now knew were called labia and flicking against the little bud called a clitoris.

Forcing his eyes away from the picture, he returned to the text and began to read. Once again, he was fascinated, even though the idea to kiss a woman there was a little icky to him. Then again, he supposed it would only be fair to return the favour if _Madame_ performed fellatio on him.

Catching himself at the thought, Draco felt his face burning up and automatically raised the book to hide his embarrassment, even though nobody was there to actually see it. The idea of _Madame_ putting her mouth on his penis to kiss and lick it was getting him hot and bothered, again.

Swallowing, Draco finished the chapter and turned to the next one. His eyes got wide as he realized that this was the unedited version of the 'birds and bees'. With Pictures. His eyes got even wider when he realized that the book was charmed to allow an infinite amount of pages, even though it was of reasonable thickness.

The chapter explained that after preparing the woman – and thanks to the previous chapters, he now had a pretty good grasp of what that meant – the man could enter her vagina with his penis in various positions, each of them having a different angle and feel to it. He devoured pictures and words alike, vowing to go back over some of the more interesting positions later. After he'd understood the basic act, he concentrated more on the pictures.

Some of the positions looked simply absurd and impossible to manage. And he was a Quidditch Player so he considered himself quite sleek and sporty but to bend that way, he was sure certain spells were needed.

When the light started to dim enough that it made reading difficult, Draco noticed for the first time how long he must've been in the library. Outside the windows, the sky was growing darker and his stomach started complaining as if on cue. He had only had a light lunch and since then nothing.

Flicking out his wand, he intoned "Tempus," and digits flared up in the empty air in front of his face, proclaiming it was ten past seven in the evening. He needed to find that elf, Broxy, and get some dinner. _Madame_ had probably already eaten and been nice enough to leave him his space.

Not that Draco needed it anymore. He knew now that there was nothing embarrassing about what had happened in the pool. And he should really apologize for being such an immature git and running out on her this morning. It was bad manners and Lucius had always insisted his manners to be impeccable.

Not to mention, it had probably not impressed her in the slightest that he acted like a child about something that was so obviously trite. At least for her it probably was.

Shaking off those thoughts, Draco used a shrinking charm on the book, then put it in the pocket of his pants. He was not done with this book and a little bedside reading would be just the thing after dinner. Smirking to himself, he made his way out of the library.

As if it had been waiting for just that moment, the house elf appeared with a small pop in front of him in the hallway.

"_Madame_ has been waiting for you, sir, she is expecting you in the dining hall."

"Thank you, Broxy," he answered politely, still a bit disturbed by the entire concept of treating house elves as something more than slaves.

The elf nodded and preceded him down the hall and into the large room where they had taken every dinner since Draco's arrival at the mansion.

_Madame_ was already sitting at the table, looking up as he entered the room.

"Good evening, Draco," she said pleasantly, gracing him with a small smile.

"Good evening," he replied as he sat down at the table across from her.

"_Madame_, I want to apologize," he continued as soon as he'd shaken out the linen napkin and placed it on his lap. "It was awfully rude of me to run out this morning and I uhm." He found himself at a lack of words, finding that he'd already said everything he wanted to say.

"It is alright, Draco," she reassured him, once again with that welcoming smile on her face and a glint in her eyes that he wasn't sure was merely the reflection of the candle light. "I trust that you have altered your opinions, shall we say, on certain things since this morning?"

"I…" Draco stammered, "How do you know?"

"Broxy informed me that you have sought out the library after lunch," she explained with a smirk.

"Oh." Now he felt sheepish. Of course _Madame_ would know at all times what was going on in her own house. "Yeah, I did. It's very…helpful," he stated hesitantly.

"Good."

After that, they finished their dinner in relative silence. Draco had a feeling that _Madame_ was waiting for him to start the conversation but at the moment he couldn't for the life of him think of anything to say, and making small talk seemed too stupid in his opinion.

When dinner was over, he excused himself from the table and _Madame_ let him go without questions. He knew she was aware of his plans for the night and was thankful that she didn't interrogate him on it further.

~*~*~

Back in his room, he got ready for bed despite the relatively early hour, then settled into the pillows and blankets with the un-shrunk book to read as much as he could before Morpheus urging became too strong.

After looking at the pictures of yet more positions, he skipped on to the next chapter, frowning at the title which didn't tell him much. "Taking the other way in: Anal Sex."

Anal sex, though often automatically seen in relation with homosexuality, is a part of many a heterosexual couple's sex life. During anal sex, fingers, toys or the penis is inserted into the rectum of the partner.

Draco's gaze went to one of the moving pictures and what he saw made his eyes go wide. His nose wrinkled in abject disgust and he turned the pages fast to get past this chapter.

"Ew, eurgh."

He snapped the book completely shut, still pulling a face at the descriptions and pictures.

_Why would anyone put their fingers in __**there? **_He put the book aside and got up from the bed, trying to banish the images from his mind. That was the out-hole. You weren't supposed to put anything in there, he was positive.

He paced the length of his room back and forth, shaking his head in disgust at the idea that anyone would like having something put up their, well, up their butt. Draco had made up his mind on the matter. He would tell _Madame_ that this was not something he wanted to learn, thank you very much. 'The basics' as she'd called it were just fine.

"Up the butt, seriously, eurgh," he muttered as he made his way back to the bed.

He gave the book another glance. Draco decided he'd learned enough for today. Pulling his wand from his sleeve he incanted the spell to show time. The digits that appeared showed it was already 11 at night. Since _Madame_ liked to take breakfast early, Draco picked up his pyjamas and went to get ready for bed.

Once he'd settled comfortably in the sheets, he crossed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling, mulling over what he'd read in the Guide so far; except the icky chapter.

The pictures had been very educational. There were seemingly endless ways to have sex. Draco could feel warmth pooling in his belly and his penis slowly rising in his pants as he thought about those pictures.

He was especially fascinated by the female sex parts. They looked curiously like a flower and he wondered what it would feel like to touch a woman there. Would the skin be soft? Would it be wet like the book said?

Draco's mind conjured up the memory of him and _Madame_ in the pool room. He'd only caught a quick glimpse of her sex, because he'd been too mortified at the time to dare take a closer look.

He tried to remember if any part of him had touched her there as they'd been playing in the water. Her breasts had brushed over his arms and chest, he'd grabbed her around the waist and felt her nipples press against his skin and there had been that moment when he'd become aware that his erection was pressing into the groove of her hip. He'd felt the dark pubic hair that he'd only caught a glimpse of brush against the underside of his balls.

One of his hands slid out from behind his head and moved down his body and into his pyjama bottoms. Bypassing the center of his arousal he reached further down and cupped his balls, trying to remember the curious feeling of coarse hair against the sensitive skin.

A low moan broke from his throat as he rolled them in the palm of his hand. It had felt so good, rubbing up against _Madame's_ thigh and when she'd pulled him closer, her breasts had pushed against his chest, pert nipples rubbing over his skin.

He let go of his balls and moved his hand up to circle his erection. Draco bit his bottom lip as he slowly tightened his fist and slid it up his shaft. Looking down, he watched the foreskin pull back and the head of his penis poke out from it as he slowly moved his fist back down.

As he looked at the mushroom shaped head, he wondered what it would feel like to have _Madame_ take it in her mouth. He envisioned the luscious red bows of her lips closing around him and her cheeks hollowing out as she sucked. Maybe she would use her tongue to lick there, too.

On a whim, he brought his other hand forward and stuck two fingers in his mouth. As he suckled on the digits his eyes closed, the feeling curiously sensual as his tongue rolled over and between the digits.

He pulled his wet fingers from his mouth and stopped on the next down stroke. Bringing the wet digits down, he slowly circled the head of his penis and ran a fingertip over the slit in the middle.

A strangled groan ripped from his throat and he almost came. His fist tightened around the base and he panted heavily as the feeling slowly diminished.

"Gods," he whispered.

He brought the fingers back up and sucked them into his mouth to get them wet and repeat the experiment. His tongue stopped dead as a weird flavour hit his taste buds. Slightly bitter and musky.

With a start, he realized that he tasted his own semen and hurriedly pulled his fingers from his mouth. When he looked down, there was a drop of clear pre-come coming out from the slit. Draco stared at it, thinking.

If _Madame_ took him in her mouth and sucked him, she would taste that. What if it was completely repulsive? He didn't want her to have to swallow something icky. For that matter, if he ever found someone he really cared for, he was sure he wouldn't want her to have to swallow something that tasted vile either.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to test it, so he would know for sure if he should better insist on leaving out that part of the lessons, too. Biting his bottom lip hard, he brought his fingers down and wiped up the clear liquid.

"Just like testing potions," he convinced himself and stuck his fingers back in his mouth, pressing them onto his tongue.

Bitter, musky flavor exploded on his taste buds. It was a little salty, too. Hard to describe it any further than that. He'd never eaten anything that semen would compare to.

Draco pulled his fingers from his mouth and decided that this was probably an acquired taste. It was probably like getting used to caviar. He snorted as he got an image of himself offering _Madame_ a cracker to dull the saltiness.

Bringing his wet fingers back down, he trailed them across the head again, keeping a firm grip on the base of his penis to stave off his orgasm. His eyes rolled back in his head as he rubbed the tip of his forefinger through the slit.

He imagined it was _Madame's_ pink tongue stabbing into the opening, then closed his fist tightly over the head and squeezed, imagining it was her lips closing over the spongy flesh and sucking on it.

Making a high keening noise that he was hardly aware of, he started moving his fist furiously up and down over the top half of the shaft, squeezing the head on every upstroke.

Draco bit his lip furiously as the warmth low in his belly turned into a painful heat. Under the fingertips of his other hand, which was still holding tight to the base of his penis, he could feel his balls drawing tight.

He needed to come so bad. His breath came in harsh pants, sucking in air and expelling it explosively.

"Gods," he whimpered and writhed on the bed as he continued his self-imposed torment until he couldn't take it anymore.

Releasing the tight grip on the base of his shaft, he moved the hand down to cradle his balls as his other hand squeezed around the head.

Draco saw stars as his climax finally hit. He could feel the pleasure rushing through his entire body spreading from the top of his head to the soles of his feet as the milky liquid of his semen spurted out over his hand and onto his belly.

When he finally sunk back into the pillows, he was completely wiped. His arms and legs felt lethargic and too heavy to even contemplate moving them.

Draco looked down his naked chest and wrinkled his nose at the mess on his belly. He needed to clean up. Grabbing his wand from the nightstand took tremendous effort, but he managed.

About to 'scourgify' himself, he stopped and looked at the slowly drying semen. It was different than the clear liquid he'd tasted earlier and he wondered if it tasted different, too.

"Nothing for it," he murmured and dipped finger into the fluid.

It was sticky and a little slimy and under different circumstances, he would never even have thought of doing this. He slowly brought up the wet digit and stuck it into his mouth, forcing himself to press the pad of his finger against his tongue.

It tasted stronger than the clear liquid, but essentially it was the same slightly bitter, musky and salty taste.

Pulling his finger back out, he swallowed and made a face. "Definitely an acquired taste," he muttered then pointed his wand at the remaining mess on his belly.

"Scourgify."

_**End Chapter Eight**_


	9. Chapter Nine

_**WARNING! This chapter contains mature material and is meant for readers 18 and older only. Rated M for nudity and sexual content. **_

_**Chapter Nine **_

Draco woke up refreshed and in a really good mood. He hurried through his shower and dressed up in charcoal pants and a maroon button down shirt, then made his way down to _Madame's_ chambers for breakfast.

She was already sipping at her coffee and nibbling on a croissant as he settled down across from her.

His embarrassment of the day before was completely forgotten, now that he knew more about the entire subject of sex. Draco felt ready for anything she wanted to teach him from now on.

"I see you are in a really good mood today," she commented with a smile as she set her cup back down on its saucer. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," he said, unable to fight the light blush that rose in his cheeks.

He always got the feeling that she knew exactly what he'd been up to. It was uncanny how she seemed to be able to read his mind. He wondered if he should start practicing occlumency to find out for sure if she could.

"And yourself?" he asked to divert the attention from him.

"Very well, thank you."

His eyes trailed over her as she picked up another piece from her croissant and Draco mirrored her movements with his own piece of pastry, imitating her posture as he drank from his coffee and tore off small pieces from his scone to place them carefully in his mouth.

"So, I trust you read more on the subject last night?" she asked without preamble.

Draco was glad his mouth was empty at the moment or he surely would have choked.

"Yes," he answered slowly.

"And what do you think of it?"

"Uhm," he stalled for a moment and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He couldn't very well tell her that some of the things he'd read had made him horny enough to wank off, like imagining her 'blowing him' as Blaise had put it.

Remembering that phrasing, he wondered why it was called 'blowing'. From what he'd read, it hadn't said anything about actually blowing breath onto anything. It involved a whole lot of sucking and licking though.

Draco licked his dry lips and tried to meet _Madame's_ gaze as he answered.

"It was very interesting," he started hesitantly. "Lots of things that sound, uhm, pleasant?"

Before he could stop himself, another question blurted from his mouth. "Are we going to do all of that together?"

She laughed and the familiar tingle trickled down his spine at the sound. "If you want to, I will teach you everything the book describes."

Draco's face flushed with heat as images ran rampant through his mind. But then he snagged on the word everything. His train of thought came to a screeching halt and he bit his bottom lip as his fingers started fiddling with the napkin on his lap.

"Well," he started hesitantly once more. "I wouldn't want to try everything from that book." He cleared his throat uncomfortably and barely met her gaze as he continued. "There's some stuff in there that's kind of…" He paused, trying to find a sophisticated word for his thoughts but coming up empty. "Icky," he finally admitted with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Icky?" _Madame_ echoed the last word with a questioning lilt.

Draco nodded silently and took a quick drink from his coffee, chasing down the taste of embarrassment at having to admit that.

"Hrm." She cocked her head slightly to the side as she contemplated him.

Draco tried to suffer the scrutiny with dignity.

"I suppose some of the things you have read might seem unconventional, or maybe even a little repelling at first view, but I can assure you…" She paused as she leaned forward and reached out a hand to cover his fidgeting one on the table.

"There is nothing about the carnal pleasures that could be 'icky', as long as both partners want these things to happen and treat each other with respect."

Draco looked at her doubtfully. He still thought that stuff about using the butt-hole for sex was disgusting and vile.

"Don't worry, darling dragon." She patted his hand then brought her own hand back to her coffee cup. "We won't do anything that you feel uncomfortable with."

"Okay." Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He was slowly getting used to that weird nickname, too.

He realized that it was a sign of affection. _Madame_ used it whenever she had to calm him down or comfort him in some way. Draco was a bit embarrassed at realizing that he needed that sort of comfort more than was appropriate for a grown man. His father would be disappointed. The thought triggered a different reaction for the first time.

Draco sat up straighter in his chair and raised his chin. He would not be ashamed of his feelings. _Madame_ had made him realize that father didn't always know best. In fact she'd told, and more than that, shown him that some of the things he'd said were downright wrong. The idea still sat a bit weird in his chest, but Draco had decided to be his own man and from now on he would forge his own opinions.

"So," he started, then stopped, unsure if he could really ask the question on the tip of his tongue.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to teach me more today?" He rushed out the question, then hastily took a bite from his scone to keep his mouth busy.

Her mouth curled into one of those indulgent smiles and Draco just stared at her lips for a moment, the memory of his fantasies rushing up to the forefront of his mind. He willed down the blush that he knew was rising on his cheeks.

"Do you think you're ready to move on to the next lesson?" she asked before she finished the last bite of her croissant.

Draco swallowed heavily and managed a nod of his head. His half eaten breakfast was the last thing on his mind. He wanted to get started straight away.

"Very well then," she stated calmly and moved her napkin onto the table. "Let's continue your education."

She got up from the table and reached out her hand. Draco got up as well and took it firmly in his. Anticipation was fluttering in his stomach as he wondered what kind of lesson expected him.

_Madame_ led him through the salon and he followed her like a faithful puppy dog as she stepped through the double doors that opened into her bedroom.

His eyes wandered around the spacious chamber as she let go of his hand and moved behind him to close the doors.

The furniture was all light acorn wood and pastel green fabrics. The centerpiece of the room was the large bed against the far wall. Fine white silk draping was covering the canopy and hanging down from the four corner posts.

There were fluffy white and pale green pillows thrown against the headboard and a large down comforter covered the rest of the mattress, making the bed look soft and inviting.

Draco swallowed as his gaze stayed fixed on the bed. All of a sudden he was completely unsure of what to do now. What did _Madame_ expect of him, now that they were in her bedroom?

A soft hand came down to rest on his shoulder and Draco's head whipped around to look at her as she stepped around him, trailing her hand down his arm in a comforting gesture.

His mouth was completely dry as she came to a halt in front of him and clasped her hand in his. His palm felt sweaty against hers and he tried to pull back his hand, but she held on to it.

"It's alright, darling dragon," she cooed as she stepped closer. "We're going to take it slow."

Draco watched her mouth form the words and leaned forward, a little uncertainly to brush his lips across hers.

_Madame_ smiled into the kiss and waited patiently for him to take the lead. He clung to the familiarity of this and dared to bring his hand up to settle it low on her waist as he explored her mouth like she had taught him.

She moaned sweetly in appreciation and he was bold enough to slip his hand around her waist and hold her a little tighter against him. He could feel the folds of her dress brushing against his groin as his arousal slowly grew and started to rise in his pants.

Her hands came up to rest softly on his shoulder-blades and she started running them up and down his back. The warmth seeped through the fabric of his shirt, making him moan into the kiss.

Draco wanted to take off his shirt and feel her hands on his skin. He wanted to take off her clothes, too; longed to finally see her naked for real and not just catch a fleeting glimpse.

He pulled back from the kiss and bit his lip. Her lipstick had smeared a little and he reached up with his fingers to wipe the smudges from the corners of her mouth. _Madame_ wasn't supposed to have any imperfections marring her.

"That was very good, my darling dragon," she said in a low voice that ran straight down to his growing erection, making it bob inside his pants.

"I want," he croaked out, then cleared his throat. "I want to take off your clothes again, may I?" he asked hesitantly.

She nodded her head and stepped back a little, holding out her hands in invitation.

Given tacit permission, Draco's gaze lowered to her chest as he reached out and trailed a finger down the row of velvet buttons holding the dark red bodice closed. When he slipped his fingers under the hem, he felt something different underneath.

His eyes rose back to her face as he started to slowly undo the buttons from bottom to top. "No corset this time?"

She just smiled and shook her head in answer, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Good."

That was really good, he decided as he brushed the bodice from her shoulders to find nothing but the silken camisole underneath. His eyes went immediately to her chest, transfixed by the sight of the soft mounds hidden under the folds of fabric.

"You can touch me, if you want. You don't have to ask." Her voice was still that deep seductive purr that made him twitch inside his pants.

Draco swallowed heavily and brought his hand down on her right breast, cupping the flesh firmly in his palm and feeling the weight of it. _Madame _leaned into the touch and he could feel the small peak of her nipple through the fabric of her camisole.

He tried to remember what he'd read in the book about touching a woman's chest. He tightened his hold a little and massaged the supple flesh with the heel of his hand. His gaze flew up to _Madame's_ face when she exhaled a soft moan.

"Is this good?" He managed to form the question around his dry tongue.

"Yes, it feels very nice," she answered as she covered his hand with hers. "Your touch is very gentle. It's a good way to touch a woman."

He kept his gaze on hers, his hand still around her breast.

She smiled at him as she pressed his fingers closer. "But a woman is not made of spun glass."

Draco frowned as she tightened his hold around her flesh moving it more firmly.

"Some women prefer a strong touch. You will have to find out which touch to use, much like how you tell which one is the appropriate kiss in any given situation."

His throat clicked as he swallowed and nodded his head. Her hand went slack and she trailed it away down his arm, leaving him to fend for himself.

Licking his lips, he touched her more firmly, massaging and squeezing the flesh in his palm. The folds of the fabric were bunching up with every move and tickled his fingers.

Draco stepped back and settled his hands on her waist, pulling on the hem of the camisole. With a quick look up at her face, he tugged the undershirt from the waistband of her skirt.

"Raise your arms?"

She did as he asked her and Draco took a deep breath as he ran his hands up over her sides, touching nothing but skin as he pulled the camisole up and over her head. The bunched up fabric dropped from his hand as he feasted his eyes on all the soft skin that was revealed.

His gaze went straight to her breasts and he unconsciously licked his lips as he looked at the tiny peaks of her nipples standing out from dark rose colored areolas. He brought his left hand back to her breast and massaged it like he'd done before, the feeling of skin beneath his palm completely different from the fabric of the camisole.

The flesh was warm and soft beneath his palm, the hard bud of her nipple poking it teasingly. With a look up at _Madame_'_s _face, he slowly trailed his hand lower and caught the tiny bit of flesh between his thumb and forefinger and pinched it.

She gave a high-pitched mewl and leaned into the touch, pushing her chest towards him.

Suddenly, his dry mouth filled with saliva again as he brought his other hand up to tweak the other nipple. He used both hands to massage her breasts, completely absorbed in the new experience.

If someone had told him before how nice it felt to seduce a woman, maybe he'd have given Parkinson or some other girl a second thought. Then again, maybe not. _Madame_ was special and he couldn't imagine any other girl being even remotely like her.

"This is nice, Draco, but don't you think you forgot something?"

Her voice broke through his trance as her hands once more covered his, holding them still.

His gaze jerked up to her face and he bit his lip in embarrassment. What had he forgotten? He tried feverishly to remember what he'd read in the book, but his mind was completely empty.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I'm, uhm, what did I forget?"

He wanted to be good at this, no, more than good, he wanted to be excellent. It was another intrinsic part of his plan to become a sophisticated, perfect gentleman. He couldn't afford to be lacking in anything.

_Madame_ smiled at him and slowly moved his hands down from her breasts and around her waist.

"A woman is more than just a pair of breasts. And though it feels pleasant to be touched and caressed there, it doesn't mean she wouldn't desire your touch anywhere else."

"Oh!" Draco's face burned with embarrassment.

His eyes trailed down to the folds of her skirt and he wondered if he was really ready to touch her there. What if he did something wrong, or what if he hurt her? He didn't know for sure, but he could imagine that a woman's private parts were pretty sensitive. After all, he knew he didn't have much of a pain tolerance when it came to his own private parts.

A low chuckle pulled him from his contemplations once again and he looked up with a questioning gaze.

"What?" he demanded, a bit miffed that she obviously was making fun of his ignorance.

"Well," she said as she took hold of his hand. "The parts of my physique that you are so intently focused on are both very responsive to touch and a woman will indeed enjoy being touched, caressed and kissed there."

She stepped closer and pulled his hands around her waist to settle them on her lower back. "However, they're not the only parts of the female body that are responsive to touch," she explained patiently.

"A woman has many areas where she enjoys being touched and kissed by her partner. And for that matter, so does a man."

Her hands had come up again to rest on his shoulders and her face was suddenly mere inches from his own. However, instead of the expected kiss to his mouth, her lips moved along his jaw, barely brushing over his skin, and down to his neck, placing a soft kiss just below his ear.

Draco experienced a full body shudder at the gentle caress and his arms tightened reflexively around her waist as he exhaled a soft "Oh!" in dawning understanding.

_Madame _pulled away a little to smile at him. "Want to try it again?"

He nodded avidly and put his full concentration into the task. Passing by her beautiful breasts with a small sigh of resignation, he moved on to take a look at the bigger picture, so to speak.

His gaze rested on her collarbones that stood out prominently at the base of her throat and he brought up one hand to trail his fingers along the thin line of hard bone hidden beneath soft skin. At _Madame's _soft noise of approval, he tightened his other hand around her waist and leaned down to place a soft kiss to the hollow at the base of her throat.

"Very good, darling dragon," she cooed.

His penis twitched again, reminding him of his own arousal. He was painfully hard by now and he had to reach down and clamp a firm hand around the base to tamper it down. Draco didn't want to embarrass himself this time by coming too soon.

"Remember, when you seduce a woman," she continued as her hands trailed up and down his back, "take your time to explore her body. She will enjoy the experience much more if you show your appreciation of her and try to take notice of her response to your touch."

Draco listened attentively and tried to suss out where to touch her next. He smoothed the hand on her collarbone up to curve around her shoulder and lightly trailed his thumb over her neck. Remembering the full body shudder she'd given him, just by kissing that spot under his ear, he leaned in and placed his mouth on roughly the same spot.

She arched her neck to give him better access and on a whim, he flicked out his tongue to lick the fleck of skin between his lips. The reaction was instantaneous and brought a wide grin to his face. _Madame _practically sunk against him and moaned low in her throat.

Draco gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder and continued to lap at the soft skin as his hands reached around her to run over her back. He could feel the wings of her shoulder-blades and the knobs of her spine at the centre of her back. Her skin was soft and pliant all over and he found that he liked touching her there, too.

"You're doing very well, darling dragon," she breathed. "Remember, you don't have to be too gentle. Sometimes, a woman will enjoy being touched firmly, and even bitten."

His mouth detached from her neck instantly and he jerked back to look at her face. "You want me to bite you?"

He couldn't imagine that it could feel nice to be bitten. His experience with that was limited to volatile mandrake roots, and the one or other small animal that he'd tried to touch and promptly gotten snapped at for his intentions.

_Madame_ smiled and shook her head. "It doesn't have to be painful. Let me show you."

She brought her hands to his front and started unbuttoning his shirt. Draco chewed on his bottom lip and kept his hands where they were until the last button was open and she pushed the shirt aside.

His breath caught in his throat as she leaned down and kissed him high on his chest, a few inches above his right nipple. Then he felt her teeth sink into the muscle and he hissed in a breath that was followed immediately by a low moan as he felt her slick tongue soothing over the bite.

Draco shuddered hard and nearly came in his pants. He could almost hear the snap as his mind shut off and his hands grabbed on to her shoulders to pull her up into a frenzied kiss.

He pushed his tongue deep into her mouth and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, hips moving erratically to push against her hip through endless mounds of fabric.

_Madame _made a high-pitched noise in her throat and her fingers tightened on his arms, pulling him out of his mindless frenzy.

He broke the kiss, gasping for breath and tried to apologize for his reckless behavior at the same time.

"It's alright, darling dragon." She was breathing a little heavily herself as she pulled back enough to cradle his cheek in her palm. "You're a passionate creature, just like your namesake. There's nothing wrong with that, as long as your partner doesn't feel too overwhelmed by it."

Draco grinned, assured now that he hadn't done anything wrong per se. He was rather proud of himself that he'd done well so far. He looked at _Madame's_ face, noticing that a few strands of hair had come loose from the tight twist she usually kept it in.

"Can I, uhm," he pointed at her hair, not sure how to phrase his request. "I'd really like to see your hair down."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course." She turned around and presented her back to him.

Draco took in the creamy expanse of skin and couldn't help but trail his fingers over it.

She was so pretty; completely ageless and all soft skin and supple flesh. His erection bobbed inside his pants again at the thought that he was allowed to touch her like this; touch her in any way he wanted to.

"Take notice dear," she reprimanded lightly snapping him back to attention, "many women wear their hair up, especially when it's longer. There are charms to keep it that way, but most of us still use the old fashioned way."

With that she pulled a small black bobby pin from somewhere in the mass of hair and a thick strand fell free to curl softly down to mid shoulder.

"The girls at school don't," he commented as he watched her pull another bobby pin from her hair. "Most of them wear it open, or they make it into a pony tail. Some of them wear braids."

He wrinkled his nose as he thought of Millicent Bullstrode who always wore her hair in two long braids over her shoulders. She looked completely silly like that.

"Yes, girls will do that," she said neutrally as she pulled out the last pin and shook out her hair.

Draco looked at the soft, nut-brown waves and reached out to touch them. Her hair was thick under his hands, but not bushy like that of a certain mud…Muggle born witch.

The thought of Hermione Granger let his arousal wilt a little bit. The irritating know-it-all was good for something after all.

"Let me just put those away," she said and stepped away to put the bobby pins onto the vanity that stood against the wall.

She returned to his side and ran a hand up his arm as she came to a stop in front of him. For a moment, Draco just stood there, watching her. The long tresses of hair falling over her shoulder made her face look softer and he liked that a lot. He reached out to curl a strand around his finger. When he released it, it fell down in front, the end almost long enough to touch her nipple.

"It's beautiful like that," he muttered, more to himself.

"Thank you," she answered with a small smile. "Now, may I take this off?" Her fingers ran up the lengths of his open shirt until she took hold of the lapels.

Draco's eyes widened a little, but he managed a nod before she started brushing the fabric down over his shoulders.

He knew he wasn't bad looking. Maybe a little on the thin side, but his muscles were nicely developed from Quidditch and running when he found the time to do laps around the Hogwarts grounds.

The last time they had gotten undressed in front of each other, Draco hadn't spared a single thought to his own looks. He'd been too caught up in the fact that he was going to undress _Madame_ and that any undressing was happening at all and then he'd come all over himself before he'd even gotten his pants off. His physique had been the least of his concerns.

This time was different. Now that he'd come to grips with the fact that he was going to learn everything there was to learn about sex, minus a few of the icky things, and now that he actually looked forward to their lessons, he was concerned if he measured up to her expectations.

He hated failing in anything he undertook and more than that, he wanted to please _Madame_ and the thought of disappointing her made him anxious.

Draco kept himself stock still as her hands ran down his back and around his waist, then up over his chest to his shoulders. He really hoped she liked what she saw.

"You are exquisite, darling dragon," she cooed into his ear then placed a small kiss to that spot below his ear.

The full body shudder returned and his erection throbbed painfully in his pants, as his arousal returned with full force.

"Thank you," he croaked out, holding on to his control by a thin thread.

"You're quite welcome," she replied.

Her hands were scorching his skin as they trailed back down his chest, rubbing over the muscles. He could feel his nipples tightening under the palms of her hands.

When her fingers closed over the small buds and pinched them, it was over. He came with a shout inside his pants, shuddering through the incredible pleasure as his hips jerked futilely against the folds of her skirt.

"Sorry, 'm sorry." He gasped as he buried his face in her hair against her neck, clinging to her waist as he rode out the aftershocks of his climax.

"Shh, it's alright, darling dragon," she cooed into his ear, running her hands down his back in a soothing motion.

Draco relaxed into the embrace and fought his embarrassment. He knew it was okay, she'd told him that he didn't need to be ashamed of his body's reaction. It was still a matter of pride, though. He'd wanted to stay in control this time.

"You'll learn, with time," she murmured into his ear. "Everything we do is a completely new experience for you. It's absolutely normal that you're a little overwhelmed by it all."

Her hands moved down to his pants and hooked into the front. "Now, if you want to continue, let's get you out of these pants before they become uncomfortable, alright?"

His face burned up, but he managed to nod against her shoulder. He wanted to continue. Despite the embarrassment of coming in his pants, yet again, he was incredibly turned on by the idea of touching _Madame_ and being touched by her in turn. He was seventeen, there was no way he'd turn down an offer for sex.

_Madame _opened the hooks and he closed his eyes as his pants fell from his hips and pooled at his ankles. He didn't want to see the stain at the front of his briefs.

He realized that he'd be completely naked in just a moment now and she would see all of him.

Unlike before, he was nervous about her reaction more than he was nervous about being naked. He took a deep breath and held it as he felt her fingers slip into the waistband of his briefs.

"Relax," she whispered as the fabric moved down his thighs.

His eyes stayed firmly closed as he felt her kneeling down to remove his shoes and socks. Even when he felt her stand back up, he kept his lids tightly squeezed shut.

"Aren't you going to take off my skirt?" she asked in a silken voice as she took hold of his hand and moved it to the waistband of her skirt.

Finally, he opened his eyes and looked back at _Madame_. She was calmly gazing back at him and didn't look disappointed in the least. He nodded his head and tightened his grip on her waist. He supposed it was best to forget about his own nudity for the moment and move on with the lesson.

He pushed a little until she turned around. With her gorgeous backside turned to him, he couldn't resist stroking over her hair once again, watching it glide through his fingers in smooth waves.

Draco took a deep breath to gather his nerves, then brought his fingers down to the single button keeping the skirt together. He stooped down to his knees and ran his fingers under the ruffles of her skirt, this time expecting the mounds of underskirts.

"No steel skirt?" he exclaimed in pleasant surprise as he lifted the hems and started pulling up the voluptuous mass of fabrics.

Once he'd lifted the skirts over her head, she turned around to face him and shook her head. "I don't wear the steel skirt with every dress," she explained.

Draco nodded absently, but his gaze and mind were already firmly fixed on the last pieces of clothing she wore.

Going back to his knees, he divested her first of her shoes and knee high stockings. His hands ran up the ruffles of her long drawers and he bit his lip as his fingers finally hooked into their waistband.

_Madame _reached down and stroked his arms in encouragement and Draco pulled them down. This time, his gaze didn't move to the floor. He stared at the neat triangle of hair and reached out to touch it, at the last moment hesitating and looking up to _Madame_ for permission.

"I think it would be best if we moved this to the bed, don't you agree?" she asked in a pleasant purr that made parts of him twitch in renewed interest.

"Yeah, that…" He paused as he had to swallow down the gathering saliva in his mouth. "I think that's a good idea."

He got up from his knees and let her take his hand and lead him to the enormous bed. This was it. From now on, everything was completely new territory and he had absolutely no idea what to do.

She settled squarely in the middle of the mattress and pulled him down next to her.

"Don't worry about it. I will talk you through everything and we'll start slow."

Draco nodded in acceptance, but he still had no idea wherethey were going to start. He forced himself to ask for clarification. "Uhm, how do we start?"

_Madame_ smiled as if she was pleased with the question. "Before we begin with the more advanced lessons, you should gain more knowledge of a woman's physique and your own."

"My own?" His face scrunched up in confusion. "But I know everything about my body," he insisted.

"Do you, now?" she asked and he could hear the humor in her voice. "Well, we'll see about that."

Draco was about to comment when she shifted up on the mattress and pulled up her knees, then spread her legs wide.

"Sit down by my feet, darling dragon." Her voice was gentle but commanding and Draco did as she asked without thinking.

His eyes nearly bugged out when he realized that from where he sat, he could see everything.

"You've read the first chapters of the book, about anatomy?" she asked, sounding as if she was sitting completely clothed on the settee in the salon next door, not at all like she was sprawled naked and exposed in front of him.

"Yeah," Draco nodded as he spoke, unable to tear his gaze away from her sex. "Well, the part about the witch," he admitted.

"Hmm," she agreed. "Did you look at the pictures?"

He nodded again and dared to shift a little closer. "It…" He trailed off, uncertain if he should say something about it or not. "It looks a little different than in the pictures," he finally said in a low voice.

"Different? How so?" she asked encouragingly.

"Well, the parts are all there, but…" he caught himself almost touching, but pulled back his hand at the last moment. "Your…" he came to a halt again as he realized he couldn't remember the names used in the book.

He frowned and decided to go with what he thought of when he looked at the female private parts. Even though it wasn't like in the book, it still looked like the blossom of a strange flower. "Your petals are darker, fleshier. And the little bud at the top is hardly visible."

"You mean the labia and clitoris?" she corrected his terms.

"Yea, those." He nodded his head, then shook it, "But I like it better when I call them like parts of a flower." The words the book had used sounded too clinical somehow.

_Madame_ nodded and then reached her hand between her legs. Draco's breath stopped as she used her fingers to pull apart the outer petals. His fingers were reaching out again to touch, fascinated and curious how it would feel.

"Go ahead, you can touch," she offered calmly.

The pads of his fingers barely made contact with the dark pink flesh before he pulled them back as if burned. He screwed up his courage and touched her again, running the tips of his fingers along the inner petals and up over the tiny bud at the top that was now a little more visible.

"It's slippery," he breathed, running his finger back down and to the tiny opening in the centre of the petals. "So small," he circled the hole with his index finger, wondering again how something as big as a penis could go in there.

"How," when he looked up to finish his question, he noticed that _Madame _was biting down on her bottom lip and he hastily pulled away his fingers.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" He felt incredibly dumb now for poking around like that.

"No," she breathed out slowly and gave him a quick smile. "Do you remember how I told you that a woman will enjoy your touch between her legs?"

He nodded dumbly before understanding dawned. "Oh," he smiled slowly as his fingers returned to her blossom. His gaze stayed on her face this time and he asked smugly, "So, you like it when I touch you like this?" he asked as he rubbed over the soft skin of her inner petals.

"Yes, darling dragon, I enjoy your touch." Her voice had dropped to that purr again, the one that went straight to his groin. "But that's no reason to be smug. You have a lot to learn still."

The smug smile disappeared at her rebuke and Draco remembered the question he wanted to ask before he'd noticed her reaction to his touch. He really didn't know a lot.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he apologized. "_Madame?_"

"Yes, darling dragon?" she asked patiently as he continued touching her sex.

His gaze returned to the place his fingers kept stroking and he noticed that it was getting wetter. He circled the tiny opening with a finger tip once again and finally asked the question on the tip of his tongue.

"Your opening, it's so small," he said as he dipped his finger carefully inside, just up to the second knuckle. The channel around his finger was hot and even wetter than her petals. "How can anything as big as a penis ever fit in there? I mean, wouldn't that hurt terribly?"

He retrieved his finger and went back to stroking over the soft petals, fascinated with the texture and wetness. His finger went up to the tiny bud again that seemed even pinker now and he rubbed the little thing, carefully. He'd read that it felt good for a witch when she was touched there.

When _Madame_ didn't answer his question, his gaze went back to her face. She was biting down on her bottom lip again and her face was screwed up as if in pain.

Draco's eyes went wide in shock. What if the book had it wrong? What if he was hurting her after all?

His fingers stopped all movement immediately. "Are you alright?"

She released a low groan and when she looked down at him, he could hardly see the irises of her eyes. They were almost completely swallowed by the black of her pupils.

"I'm perfectly fine, darling dragon," she said in a husky voice. "Your touch is pleasing me very much. In fact, I was just about to reach a climax."

"Oh." Draco blinked. Then blinked again, several times. "So this little bud isa good place to rub?" he asked innocently as he went back to brushing the pad of his forefinger back and forth over the tiny piece of flesh.

Her answered 'yes' was more of a hiss and as Draco watched, _Madame _started shuddering and pumping her hips as she stifled a few whimpers behind tightly clamped lips.

"Wow," Draco breathed.

He'd just made a woman come, with nothing more than a little bit of touching and rubbing. He grinned widely, immensely proud of himself. He wondered if his father had learned that fast.

When _Madame_ finally relaxed back into the sheets, Draco removed his fingers reluctantly from her sex. He was always extremely sensitive after a climax and couldn't stand anything touching his private parts for a while after.

"You didn't answer my question before," he commented as he settled down more comfortably between her legs.

"I'm afraid I didn't quite catch the question, darling dragon. Your touch was a bit of a distraction." She smiled down at him and he could see the color of her eyes slowly coming back. "What was it?"

"I wanted to know how anything bigger than a finger can ever fit inside," he felt bolder, now that he'd managed to make _Madame_ lose control at least once. "I mean, it looks so small," he shrugged a shoulder as he trailed off.

"Ah," she nodded at him then pulled a pillow from behind her to place it under her head. "Well, Draco, a woman's vagina is essentially a muscle. It can contract and distend, like any other muscle. That's how it can open up to accept a man's penis. Or other things."

"Other things?" Draco was certain that the expression on his face was not flattering at all.

"All in due time, darling dragon, all in due time," she replied with a smile. "Do you want to convince yourself?"

Draco nodded avidly then paused. "Is it really okay? I mean, after I come, I'm very sensitive there. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"It's quite alright, Draco, trust me," she answered calmly as she spread her legs wider.

She was still very wet and Draco stroked over the inner petals again before he concentrated on the small opening. A muscle. He cocked his head to the side. '_Weirdest muscle I've ever seen'._

He circled the small hole with his forefinger then carefully poked it inside. It slid easily to the base. Curious at the feeling of wet heat clinging to his digit, he felt the wet walls for a moment, then pulled his finger out so he could push his middle finger in alongside it. It still went easily, but his fingers were again enveloped tightly by the walls around them.

Now that he got a little deeper, he felt around the walls again and paused when he encountered a weird knob, deep inside. "What is that?" he asked curiously as he felt around the small fleshy hill, feeling a small slit in the middle of it.

"That is the entrance to my womb. You know what the womb is, don't you?" she asked calmly.

"Yeah, it's were the babies grow before they come out," he answered a little distractedly as he continued feeling around the wet walls that surrounded his digits.

Pulling them out, he added his ring finger. This time, there was resistance before his fingers slipped inside. The ring of muscle around the base of his fingers squeezed them tightly together.

"I still can't imagine that it can get big enough for a baby to come out." He shook his head in fascination, moving his fingers back and forth through the warm channel.

"Mother Nature has curious ways," _Madame _said breathily.

Draco noticed that she had started to push her hips in counterpoint to the movement of his fingers. "Does that feel good?" he asked as he kept up the slow thrusting motion.

"It does, darling dragon," she murmured. "You are indeed an excellent student in this subject so far."

"Thank you," he said, feeling a blush start to spread high on his cheeks from her praise.

"You can remove your fingers now, if you're done exploring."

At the softly spoken command, he removed his fingers slowly. He brought the wet digits up to his face and stared at them curiously. Pearly fluid was clinging to them from base to tips. He brought them closer and sniffed them. It didn't smell of much of anything. Tentatively, he poked out his tongue and gave the pad of his middle finger a quick lick.

The taste was peculiar. Musky, but not bitter like his seed had been. He gave another lick to his fingers. '_Ah, sod it'._ Draco opened his mouth and stuck his fingers inside, sucking off the juices clinging to them and trying to describe the taste. It wasn't salty, but not sweet either. Maybe a bit lemony? Odd, but not entirely unpleasant_,_ he decided.

"Do you like the taste?" _Madame's_ voice pulled him away from his experiment.

He slowly pulled his fingers from his mouth, feeling curiously like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "It's…" He paused, doubting that the conclusion he came to in his mind would be appropriate to speak out loud. "Different."

She accepted his description with a small nod and a smile.

Draco smiled back and was about to ask what was next when his stomach growled loudly. His cheeks flushed once again and he remembered that he'd neglected having a full breakfast in his haste to get started with the lessons.

"Let's take a break for now and have some lunch, shall we?" _Madame_ suggested with a smile on her face, already pulling her legs in and getting up from the bed.

He nodded and got up as well, moving to pick up his clothes and put them back on.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," she interrupted him as she brought over a long dark blue robe. "We'll continue our lessons after lunch. Just put this on." She handed him the robe and went to pull on another one of the same shade and fabric.

Looking at their matching robes and getting comfortable on the bed once more, ready to take lunch in bed, Draco felt like the lord of the manor.

A wide grin crossed his face until she continued speaking. "Then you can show me how much you know about your own body."

The grin vanished abruptly as he swallowed heavily. All of a sudden, he wasn't so sure he knew everything there was to know about his body anymore. With a sigh, he resigned himself to the fact that he might make an idiot of himself in front of _Madame_, again.

Draco really hoped that she would continue to be as patient as she'd been so far. When he saw a bright, indulgent smile on her face after she'd requested a light lunch from the house elf, he got a feeling this would be the case.

~*~*~

After a light lunch, consisting of Sandwiches, fruit-salad and pumpkin juice, _Madame_ turned to him with the smile he was now accustomed to seeing on her face and declared that they would continue their lessons. Draco wiped his hands nervously on the front of his silken robe and nodded.

"You said that you haven't read the chapter on male anatomy, if I remember correctly."

Draco nodded then shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"Why is that?"

"Well," he started.

Noticing that his hands had started fiddling with the sash of his robe, he dropped the tails and folded his hands in his lap. "I thought I already knew all I need to know."

"And that is not the case now?"

Her smile was still indulgent and friendly. She leaned back against the headboard and kept their eye contact. Draco was getting a little uncomfortable at the constant gaze, but he tried to not look away.

"I'm not so sure," he answered honestly. "I mean, I'm sure I know the basics, but, not sure if there's anything else…" He trailed off with a shrug.

"I see."

Draco shifted a little in his seat, uncomfortable with the fact that he'd failed to do something that he was supposed to have done. Could there really be so much to know about his body? There was a time when he'd been wondering about a few things, but there'd been no one to ask and he couldn't bloody well check out the other guys for a quick comparison or anything.

_Madame's _voice broke him out of his musings. "So, let's start with those basics. Do you know the terms for the parts of your sexual organs?" Her voice was gentle, but somehow still conveyed a feel that she was talking business.

As she turned more fully toward him, the lapels of her robe parted, drawing his attention to the curve of one milky breast and the shadow of a dusky nipple hidden inside the fabric.

His penis twitched and rose embarrassingly fast, creating a noticeable tent in his own robe. Draco could feel the blood rush to his face in abject mortification. It was like this part of him had a mind of its own whenever he was around _Madame_.

Truth be told, it wasn't only around her. The damned thing had been popping up at the most impractical times ever since that one disastrous Quidditch game against Hufflepuff in fourth year. He'd even gotten a boner from watching Potter fight that damned dragon. That had been more than disturbing. It had been downright humiliating, especially since Narcissa had sat right beside him.

"I wish it'd stop doing that," he grumbled, then flushed even brighter as he realized he'd said that out loud.

"You wish it would stop doing what?" Her gaze slid down his front to the tent in his robe.

Draco valiantly tried to cover up his arousal with his hand, but she just took it away and placed it at his side. "It's quite normal for a boy your age to get an erection at the most unexpected times. There'd be more cause for concern if that wasn't the case."

He looked at her questioningly. "I get a boner from polishing my broomstick and you're telling me that's normal?" His voice was cynical despite the embarrassment of the situation.

"Of course it is," she answered with a shrug of one shoulder and settled more comfortably on her side. "Your body is going through changes and the hormones responsible for those changes are the same ones that make you see almost everything in a sexual light. But even when you're not thinking about sex, the hormones are still there, causing a physical reaction."

She made it sound so blasé, like it was nothing to be sprouting a stiffy in the middle of potions class when you were trying to concentrate on adding the right amount of splintered mandrake root.

He inhaled sharply when her hand slipped between the folds of his robe and pushed them aside. His penis was standing up like a flag pole waving 'hello'.

"You're already fully developed though," she said as her fingers circled him at the base. "Did you compare yourself to the other boys in your class?"

She asked the question casually while all he was trying to do was to not come at the touch of her hand. Mauling his bottom lip, he shook his head vigorously.

"Too shy to take a look, were you?"

He nodded jerkily as her fingers moved to the tip. "So, the basics. Or do you have any questions?"

A whimper escaped his throat. How was he expected to think when her hand was right there? He'd never felt another hand than his own on him and her fingers felt so good rubbing over the head. He was going to explode. One more stroke and he was going to…

She took her hand away and Draco whimpered again at the loss of sensation.

"Draco?"

He panted like a race horse, trying to stop himself from coming. Control, he had to get control. '_Think ugly thoughts. Snape's hair, Dumbledore shagging McGonagall, Potter catching the snitch right from under your nose.' _

Realizing he'd squinted his eyes shut tight, Draco slowly opened them and stared at the wall across from the bed. '_Questions, right.' _

"I," he paused to clear his throat. "I don't know." Then he let the question come out in a rush. "Is it normal?"

He'd tried not to worry about that, but without any opportunity for comparison, he really didn't know if his equipment was up to par. He was sure _Madame_ would have said something before if it wasn't, but it didn't hurt to know for sure. If only it wasn't so damned embarrassing.

_Madame _smiled at him and nodded her head. "I can assure you that it's perfectly normal. There is nothing amiss that I can see, unless you've had any problems you're not telling me about?"

Draco shook his head. His penis didn't do anything other than what it was supposed to do, except it did it at the worst possible times. Now he had an explanation for that, too. Hormones were pesky little things.

That also explained the weird dreams he sometimes had that left him sweaty when he woke up and with come stains in the front of his pajama pants. But that was another question in and off itself.

"Uh, I have dreams, sometimes…" He trailed off, not quite sure if he needed to go into specifics for _Madame_ to answer his question. "The kind of dreams that, you know…"

"Dreams during which you ejaculate without being aware of it?"

Draco nodded.

"They're called 'wet dreams' for exactly that reason."

"Yea, well, when are they going to stop?" That was what he really wanted to know.

_Madame_ laughed. He must have sounded more irritated than he wanted to as he asked the question.

"They are going to stop as soon as your hormones have come to a balance in your body, which will probably happen soon."

"Okay, soon is good, soon is great. Before I have to go back to school?"

Using cleaning charms was getting uncomfortable and hiding the results of the dreams getting progressively annoying and embarrassing.

"Probably," _Madame_ reassured him.

"Alright." Draco nodded to himself and worried at his bottom lip for another moment.

His flagpole hadn't receded much while they talked, but at least he wasn't close to coming anymore. Draco glanced at _Madame'_s hands, not sure if he hoped she kept them in her lap or put them back on him.

"No more questions?" she asked as if waiting for him to continue.

Draco shook his head.

"Alright then, let's start with the basics again."

Draco watched as her hand reached out again and a single finger traced up his length. "The penis is also referred to as phallus. It is part of the male reproductive organs and…"

While _Madame_ lectured him on his own body, Draco tried to pay attention, but it was almost impossible to do so as she touched and stroked over every single spot she spoke about. By the time she said something about a 'frenulum' and touched the spot just under the head, he came explosively all over her hand.

She simply removed her hand and leaned over to the nightstand on her side to retrieve a box of tissues.

After she'd cleaned both him and her hands, she calmly continued the lesson.


End file.
